Silent Nights
by Kyori Uchiha of the Sand
Summary: Abby is a girl who went through the Holocaust. She was changed when she was only 13 and has never spoken since. How do the Cullen's react when they meet this silent girl? Will they help her get over the fear of speaking out loud. The Cullens think so.
1. The beginning

Hello. My name is Abaigael Harusburg, or just Abby. I was changed into a vampire in 1944 somewhere in a Polish concentration camp. That's right, I was in the Holocaust. I was only 13 when I was changed, though I look like I'm 16. That was how I survived the Concentration camps that I was in from when I was eleven to when I was changed. Since I was in the camps, I was very thin to the point that many people think I'm anorexic. I also have very short, only about chin length, pin straight brown hair. My yellow eyes were scarred with the many things I had witnessed in my time at the several camps I went to in my two years at the camps. Even in those two years I had witnessed much more then a girl my age should witness, including the deaths of my whole family. That was why I had never uttered a word in over seventy years.

Your probably wondering how I was changed and why, well I'll answer it for you, or at least part of the reason. Most of it was kind of traumatizing. Lets just say I got in some trouble with a Nazi that was making sure we were working. He got mad, to say the least, and beat me up, that's a nice way to put it. Anyway I was hardly able to work very hard after that, and the next day, I got sent to the showers. I was absolutely terrified. I had heard rumors about the showers, and none were very good. They all usually ended with the people who went their dying.

That was when a vampire who had sneaked in the camp for some, uh hem, dinner saw me. He obviously didn't know that most of the people in the camp were basically skeletons. He saw me in line for the showers and took pity on me. He had smelled the gas coming from it and he immediately knew what was going to happen to me. He saw I was young and somehow stole me away when I was about to go in the chambers. He found a way out and with the help of his vampire speed and strength he escaped. Too say the least I was terrified. I thought a worse fate was coming for me. I still don't know if it was or not. He changed me somewhere far from the camp since I was dying.

All I remember after that was pain. Lots and lots of pain. I remember screaming out at one point, telling him to just kill me. Besides that, I never said or screamed a thing. When it stopped, I was relieved. The pain was gone, I was now a vampire. The man who changed me left soon after he told me what I was. I simply hid out until the end of the war, until it was safe to move to America. During my time in hiding, I fed off of animals since their were no humans around. After I stopped hiding, I stuck to my diet of animals since I thought that that was much better then feeding off of humans, causing them pain.

Since my change, I had never spoke a word. I was scared, for me speaking was the reason I had been beaten on that fateful day. I now live in America, moving here or there. I met some vampires on my journey, and they all seemed to be surprised by the color of my eyes. They were yellow, unlike the red that most vampires had. I have yet to find a bunch of vampires that shared my diets. Little did I know that that was about to change very soon.

Alice's POV

I once again had that vision about that vampire girl. I had no idea why I kept having these visions about her. We had never met her before, so why did I keep getting these visions?

So far I haven't seen her meeting us, but they were mostly of her roaming around. She had the same diet as us Cullens have. I know this because I've seen her eyes. I saw them once and that was enough to make me not want to look in them again. Her yellow eyes were filled with torturous pain and fear. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I also wanted to know what happened to her to make her eyes like this.

"Had the vision about the girl again?" My angel, Jasper said.

"Yea," I said snuggling up against him, "I don't know why though."

"What did you see this time?" He asked.

"The usual. Her walking around, but I think she's coming by us," I said to my husband. I felt a wave of calm hit me when I started to get stressed. I smiled at my husband in thanks.

"Then you should tell everyone," He answered.

"If Edward hadn't already," I said. Edward has probably already read my mind and decided to warn everyone. We walked downstairs though, hand in hand, as I got ready to tell everyone.

All of a sudden I had a vision. It was the girl again and she was about to knock on the door. This seemed like it will be happening soon, an hour at the most.

"Crap! Guys!" I exclaimed, now running downstairs.

Abby's POV

I was walking, silently as ever around the woods. I was bored as I always was. Maybe I'll find some animal to tease, I thought. That always kept me entertained.

I was walking around when I saw it. A beautiful white three story house standing in front of me. Who would live in the middle of the woods? I figured I was just closer to town then I thought.

I was curious to see who lived here, so, going against my better judgment, I walked up to the front door, getting ready to knock. I figured I could get my self out of any trouble I might come across here. I was, after all, a vampire and the people here were most likely humans. So, imagine my surprise when a vampire opened the door, seven more behind him, all with the same golden eyes as I did. Crap, I thought. I was definitely in trouble now, i didn't stand a chance against EIGHT vampires!

**I know this chapter was short. I promise my other chapters will be longer. I hope you liked it. Please review because I won't update unless I get some reviews. Oh and there won't be much in this story about the Holocaust, only when Abby explains her past and how she got changed. Please review!**


	2. Meating the Cullens

I stared open mouthed at this large vampire coven. "Hello," the man who opened the door said. I didn't say a word and he seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"She doesn't speak, Carlisle," A male vampire with bronze hair said to the one in front of me, Carlisle.

Carlisle looked down at my 5 foot 3 self. I felt slightly intimidated since he was slightly over 6 feet. "Is that true?" He asked me. I nodded. Carlisle stepped aside and said to me, "Would you care to come in?"

I felt I couldn't say no, so I walked timidly inside. They gestured towards a spot on a couch that was open. I sat down. I played with the wide red wristband on my arm in nervousness. I had about twenty wristband in many colors. I wore the wristband to cover the numbers that were tattooed on my arm. I had that since I was sent to Auschwitz for the first time.

"What is your name?" Carlisle asked. For some reason he looked at the bronze haired vampire, who was sitting next to a pretty vampire with long brown hair.

"Her name's Abaigael Harusberg," he said. I paused in playing with the wristband to look at him confused and slightly scared. How did he know this?

Seeing my confusion, the women who was next to Carlisle said, "Oh Edward can read peoples minds."

I nodded in understanding, but I was still creeped out. I didn't want anyone to know what I was thinking, but I guess it'll come in handy with me. I continued playing with the wristband.

"Just answer the questions in your head Abaigael," Carlisle said.

Abby, I immediately thought. "She likes to be called Abby," Edward said.

"Ok Abby," Carlisle said. Wait, who's everyone here? I thought.

"She wants to know who we are," Edward said.

"Oh of course. Sorry. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme," he said motioning to the women next to him, "And our children Rosalie and her husband Emmett," he continued motioning toward the most gorgeous women I have ever saw and the strongest man I've ever seen. "Edward and his wife Bella," he motioned towards the bronze haired vampire and the pretty one with long brown hair. "And Alice and her husband Jasper." He finished pointing out a girl with very short black hair, that matched her short size, and a very tall man with blonde hair.

I nodded at all of them and waved slightly. All of a sudden I felt relaxed. My stiff body posture that said I was ready to run away if necessary relaxed tremendously. The playing with the wristband stopped as well. I wondered why I suddenly felt so calm, relaxed.

"So. If you don't mind, we want to know more about you. You don't have to talk. You could just think the answer," Carlisle said. I hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Ok. When were you born?" Carlisle began.

1931 in Holland, I thought. Edward said this out loud.

"When were you changed?" he asked me.

1944, somewhere in Poland. I saw Edward gasp. "You were changed when you were only 13?" Edward said, disbelief evident in his voice. I noticed the others gasped too.

"13? Seriously?" the big one, Emmett I think said.

I nodded. There were more shocked expressions. "Why would someone change a young girl!" Esme said. I scowled at being called a young girl. I was 13, not 8 or something.

"Wait a minute. You were born in Holland and your last name is Jewish. You were in the Holocaust!" Carlisle realized. He had put the pieces together.

They all looked at me, wanting me to shake my head no. Instead I nodded, choking on a sob. I was reminded of the death of my family and what I had seen and witnessed.

They noticed, and I was immediately engulfed in a hug from Esme. My eyes widened in disbelief. I hardly knew her, yet I couldn't help feeling comforted.

"How many years were you in the camps?" She asked quietly, letting me go.

"Since she was eleven," Edward answered for me. They stared open mouthed.

"Wait a minute, why were you changed so young?" the gorgeous girl, Rosalie, said.

I pissed of a Nazi guard in Auschwitz. He left me hardly alive then made me walk to the barrack I was in without any help. Next day I was sent to the gas chambers. A vampire was in the camp for dinner, saw me and took pity on me, I thought bitterly. Edward repeated this, strained it seemed.

"Who was in your family?" Esme asked.

"She had a little sister, an older brother, and her parents," Edward said right after I thought it.

"What were your siblings names?" Rosalie asked curiously.

My little sister's name was Hana, she was three years younger then me. My older brothers name was Daniel. Dan was 4 years older then me. I miss them, I thought. Edward looked at me sadly before telling Rosalie my siblings.

"How old were they when they died?" Rosalie asked, her voice barely audible.

Dan was 17 and Hana was only 8. She was gassed as soon as we got to the first camp, I thought. Edward said this out loud.

"That poor little girl," Esme said.

My mom was hysterical when she got separated from Hana. She didn't know she was killed then. When she found out she was a mess. I became the center of her attention since she didn't know where Dan or my father was. Now, some people would be ecstatic with this, but given the surroundings and conditions it was annoying. She literally wouldn't let me leave her side and when you're in the middle of a death camp where you have to do unreasonable tasks, this is very hard to do. When I got sent to another camp without her she had a complete meltdown. I remember she begged and begged to be able to come with me, but the Nazis refused. When I got sent back to Auschwitz I thought I would see my mother again. I remember I asked around if they knew where my mother was. That's how I found out she had basically killed herself a few days after we were separated. I was a mess.

I turned my head away from them bringing my knees to my chest. My eyes held tears that would never fall from this painful memory. "What's wrong with her?" Esme asked.

"She's remembering her mothers reaction when she found out Hana had died. Also when her and Abby got separated, and when she found out her mother killed herself a few days after they were separated," Edward said.

"You poor girl," Esme said.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I heard Carlisle say suddenly. I was taken aback but shook my head no. I usually roam around. Edward said this out loud. "Don't you get lonely?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged.

"Don't you get bored?" Emmett asked. I shrugged again.

"You can stay with us if you want," Carlisle said.

Oh I couldn't. I'd be an annoyance, I thought.

"No you wouldn't," Edward said.

"Please stay with us. We insist," Carlisle said. I thought it over before thinking, you guys won't let me say no will you.

Edward smiled at me, "Nope," He said.

Then fine, I thought, even though I knew they were only letting me stay out of pity. I heard a squeal and the short girl, Alice, was next to me in a second. "Yes! We get to go shopping for your new room here! We need to get paint, and decorations, and," Alice said continuing with everything for my new room. I couldn't help but wonder why I'd need a room when I don't sleep.

"She wants to know why she needs a room," Edward said.

"Because, Abby, rooms are essential if you want some privacy," Alice said looking at me as if I should know this.

I've lived without rooms for over seventy years, I don't think I need one, I thought. Edward said this out loud.

"Your getting your own room and that's final!" Alice said.

"You best not go against what Alice says. She could be lethal," Bella said, shivering slightly. She obviously went through some of Alice's 'lethal' actions.

"We also need to go shopping for clothes, I mean, look at what your wearing!" Alice said. I looked down at my jeans and my red baby-t, insulted. I personally liked this outfit. "Oh don't feel insulted. Bella here had no sense of fashion before I came along, and now look at her!" Alice said.

"Hey!" Bella said.

"What? It's true," Alice said like it was nothing. I giggled softly at this. I giggle, I just don't go into fits of laughter.

"Anyway, we have to start right away, starting with that wristband," Alice said. My eyes widened and I jerked my wrist away from her oncoming hand. "Oh come on Abby! You have to get rid of it!"

Then she disappeared and I felt my wristband coming off revealing the numbers on my arm. I heard a gasp as she saw the numbers.

_14561A_

It read. She stroked it lightly. "What is that?" She asked me.

A tattoo I got the first time I was sent to Auschwitz. "You got sent there more then once?" Edward asked. I nodded. It was the first camp I went to. Then I got sent to Bergen-Belsen, then back to Auschwitz again.

"You know Edward, we all don't like to be out of the loop. What is she saying?" Alice asked, so Edward told them and I received a whole new round of pity.

"Well, we're still going shopping," Alice told me.

Why? I thought desperately. Shopping was not one of my favorite activities. I only stole clothes like twice a year. I've never really met any humans I saw more then once.

"You stole clothes?" Edward asked me.

Of course, I thought, how else would I get clothes and other things? I don't have any money, I thought.

"I guess that's okay then," He grumbled.

"Well you won't have to steal anymore. We've got plenty of money now," Alice said.

I don't want you to spend money on me, I thought. When Edward said this Alice looked at me exasperated.

"It's like another Bella. And it's your money now too. You _are_ part of the family now," Alice said. It was strange, her saying I was part of the family. I haven't been part of a family in over seventy years. Ever since the Nazis brutally took them away from me.

But hey, I guess I have a new family now.

**Well this is the second chapter. Its still a little short, but I like how I ended this chapter. Now how did YOU guys like this chapter? Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Shopping with Alice and Nosy Emmett

**Here's chapter 3! Shopping with Alice!**

Why was I here, in the mall again? Oh yea, a deranged pixie was taking me shopping. Save me now.

I was now in Abercrombie and Fitch. Alice was stopping at every decent looking shirt pausing, and either shaking her head or throwing it in the ever growing pile of clothes that she was planning on getting. I had recently learned that Alice could see the future, and every time she paused, she was seeing if the shirt would look good on me.

So far we had gone to several stores as she tried to find wristbands that were fashionable and looked good. In her opinion, this was hard work. I was about to murder her if we didn't leave soon. Too bad for me, we were far from being done.

"You know, I like it that you don't talk Abby. You'll never complain or talk back like Bella does when we go shopping," Alice said, still going through clothes.

Oh that doesn't mean I don't think about complaining, I thought. Alice had no way of knowing what I was thinking. We had left Edward at home. Alice said that I needed girl time. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I didn't want girl time.

"This should be enough for now from this store," Alice said. I looked at the pile of clothes. It didn't look like it would be enough for now. It looked like it would be enough for ten years. I gaped at the pile. I could hardly believe she wanted to go shopping still. Not to add the other bags we had.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What, you need the clothes. The ones you have now are hardly enough to last you a week," Alice said, " and you need clothes for school."

My mouth dropped. "What? I saw it. Esme and Carlisle will be making you go to school," Alice said. I had the sudden erge to scream out, School! I haven't been to school in years! But, I held the scream in, I was not breaking the vow I made to myself after I was changed. "You can control your thirst in very crowded areas right?" She asked. I managed a slight nod in my state of shock. School! I don't wanna go to school!

"Good. Oh yea, they also want me to find out what grade you were in before, well yea," Alice said. We were now walking around the mall looking for another store, but we stopped then and Alice looked at me, awaiting my answer. "Well?" She asked. I was going to go into 6th grade before my family was taken away, so I put up six fingers.

"Ok. I'll tell Carlisle and Esme so they can enroll you in River Side Middle School," Alice said. A cell phone was at her ear in a second.

That's when I heard it. "Hey baby! Why don't you move those long legs in our direction!" Ugh, catcalls. I utterly despised them. It was a pervert's desperate way to get in a girl's pants.

I looked behind me and saw two guys, about 17. They were continuing to do catcalls. "Ignore them Abby," Alice said, pulling me away. I stopped her and gave her a look that said wait. She looked uncertain but she paused having a vision. She snapped back to reality with a grin on her face. Her hand fell from my wrist.

"Come on baby! You know you want us," The guys said. I walked towards them, swaying my hips more then necessary. I was going to have fun with these perverts. I walked towards the guy on the right.

"Hey man, why don't you share?" The other guy said.

"No way Matt, this broad is all mine," The one I was walking to said. I suppressed the shiver of disgust I got from his comment.

"Hey baby. I'm Brian," He said in what I think was suppose to be a seductive voice. He really just sounded like an idiot.

I smiled seductively at him. I was going to tease him. He looked momentarily dazzled. He quickly got control over himself and said, "So what's you're name hun?"

I said nothing just walked closer to him finally stopping in front of him. "The silent type, I like," He said.

I put my knee on his thigh and leaned in like I was going to kiss him. When he puckered up I slapped him, not hard to me but plenty hard for him, before I got up and flipped him off, walking towards Alice. I heard the other guy, Matt, laugh at his friend who starred at me in shock.

When I reached Alice, she laughed and said jokingly, "Your such a tease." She held her hand up and I gave her a high five. "It's just not as funny in the vision as it is in real life," she said smiling. I smiled back at her. "Now lets continue shopping!" She said excitedly. I groaned. I just wanted to go back to the house. Little did I know what was happening back there.

**3rd Pov at the Cullen house**

Back at the Cullen home, the Cullen kids were bored. Esme and Carlisle were out getting paint, furniture, and other things for Abby's new room. Esme was ecstatic about having a new daughter, and such a young one at that. (Referring to when Abby was changed, not actual age.)

"When's Abby and Alice coming back? I want to get to know my new little sister!" Emmett whined.

"Not for a while. You know how Alice gets when she shops. Sorry Jasper, but your wife's insane," Bella said.

Jasper laughed lightly before saying, "I know, but I love her anyway."

"Hey, what's this?" Emmett asked. His siblings all looked at him. He was holding a plain green duffle bag.

"Put it down! That's the bag Abby brought with her," Rosalie said. She felt a strange connection to Abby. It probably had to do with her being so young when she was changed. She had compassion for the girl.

"I wonder what's in it," Bella said curiously.

"Then why don't we take a look inside it," Emmett said.

He was about to open it before Rosalie snatched it away. "She just got here! You don't want her to be mad at us already, do you?" she said.

"She won't find out. Alice probably saw this and is stalling her," Emmett said.

"I'm sorry Emmett but I'm with Rosalie on this. If we get caught she'll hate us," Edward said. Much like Rosalie, he too had a strange connection to Abby. It was more like a big brother and baby sister connection though.

"So you guys aren't interested in what the girl we'll be living with forever, is interested in?" Emmett asked.

"Well," Edward said uncertainly.

Emmett grinned victoriously. "So I'll just open this bag up," he said.

"Just remember me and Rosalie said no to this," Edward said.

"And you Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Keep me out of this," He answered, hands up.

"Whatever. Lets see what music Abby listens too," Emmett said, taking out a light blue iPod. He turned it on and went to the list of music. "There's Evanescence, Fall out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco," Emmett want on naming all the bands on the iPod.

"She likes rock apparently," Edward observed.

"Just a bit," Bella said.

"What's this?" Emmett said, holding up a notebook, he opened it and read, "Dear Diary."

"Emmett!" Edward said, "That's not what it says."

"Fine. Ruin my fun," Emmett said.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"She likes to write. It's all stories she has written," Emmett answered his wife, reading some of it, "Most of it's kind of depressing, but it's really good." He looked in the bag and brought out about 8 identical notebooks. "Wow, she really likes to write," He observed in awe.

"Apparently," Rosalie said.

"And she likes to read. She has a bunch of books in here along with a laptop and clothes," Emmett noted taking the objects out.

"How the hell did she manage to fit it all in there?" Bella asked gaping at the pile of objects.

"I have no idea," Emmett said.

"You idiot! How are you going to get it all back in there?" Jasper asked, speaking up.

"Oh crap," Emmett said, "Help me get it all in here guys!"

"No way. We said no to the idea, remember?" Edward said smirking, leaving the room.

"Yea hun. Your on your own," Rosalie said. She gave her husband a peck on the cheek before strutting after Edward.

"What about you Bella? Jasper?" Emmett asked desperately.

"I said I was staying out of it," Jasper said, leaving as well.

"Sorry Emmett," Bella said following after Jasper.

"Aw Come on you guys! Help me out!" Emmett whined. There was a chorus of no and no ways from upstairs. That was when he heard the car coming to the house. "Crap!" He shouted and started stuffing the things back in the bag. He tried six times before he heard a gasp and a growl. Emmett turned around to see Abby glaring at him.

**Abby's Pov**

We just got back to the house after shopping. Alice was unusually happy, saying lowly what I think was, "Emmett's gunna get in trouble."

I ignored it as I stared out the window of the passenger seat. I was already annoyed with our shopping trip, so imagine how I felt when I saw Emmett going through my stuff. I gasped before growling at him. Edward, I need you to tell Emmett what I'm thinking, I thought.

Edward was downstairs and by me in a second. "Of course," Edward said smirking.

"Of course what?" Emmett said, scared. I felt the erge to laugh. A big guy like Emmett, afraid to face a little girl like me?

Make sure you scream my thoughts. I'll tell you when. Edward's smirk widened. "Of course. I couldn't think of any other way to do that," he said.

"Should I be scared?" Emmett asked, unsure. I nodded and smirked.

"Oh crap," Emmett said.

Now Edward. Eh hem. I mentally cleared my throat.

**That's chapter three. I hope you liked it**. **Schools finally out and I just had my 8th grade graduation today, so I'm a graduate! Yay! Anyway, more you review the faster the next chapter comes out, so review!**


	4. Fights and Other Options

Emmett you are so dead! I thought. Edward repeated my words. You messed with the wrong vampire! No one, and I mean NO ONE goes through my things.

"Oh and what will you do to me?" Emmett asked, acting cocky.

Things, many things, I thought. Edward repeated this.

Emmett scoffed. I started growling again. Shall we begin? I thought before I launched myself at Emmett. His eyes widened before I tackled him. He tried to push me off him but I held my ground. When he saw it was useless I punched him hard in the face. His head flew to the side. Now he was able to lift me up and he said, "Lets settle this like real, uh, vampires." I was level with his face now and I looked at him confused. "Lets wrestle!" He said.

"She doesn't know how to wrestle Emmett," Edward said.

"Exactly," Emmett said, and I was thrown to the floor. It wasn't hard enough to actually injure me, but it still hurt. I landed with an oof. I was immediately put in a headlock by Emmett. "Haha. I win!" he said.

Not if I can help it I thought. I bit his arm just hard enough to get him to let go. He staggered back, letting me go, just liked I planned. He howled in pain. "No fair! There's no biting in wrestling!" He said annoyed.

There were laughs and I looked to the source and saw all the Cullen kids, besides Emmett, were gathered on the edge of the room.

Emmett was rubbing the part of his arm where I bit. "That's going to give me a scar," he said. I smiled innocently at him.

"Wow Emmett you lost to a little girl," Edward mocked his brother. I glared at him for calling me a little girl. He chuckled.

"No! She cheated! Therefore I win by default!" Emmett said.

"How is biting cheating?" Bella asked.

"I told you before, there is no biting in wrestling," Emmett said exasperated.

"You never told her that," Edward voiced my thoughts.

"It's common knowledge," Emmett said.

"Well she never wrestled before," Edward said.

"Come on babe, face it you lost to her," Rosalie said to her husband. She walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No way!" Emmett wailed.

At that moment, Esme and Carlisle came through the doors with several bags, walking into Emmett's pouting.

"What's wrong with him?" Esme asked.

"He got beat by Abby!" Alice chimed in before Emmett could say anything.

"No I didn't! She cheated! She bit me!" Emmett said, showing Carlisle his new crescent shaped scar.

Carlisle observed it before shaking his head and saying, "She's already a Cullen."

"Yea already causing mayhem here," Esme said. I smiled, a little taken aback from what they just said.

"Ok, so why, may I ask, did you two get in a fight?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett was looking through her things. He got caught," Jasper said.

"It's not my fault she has so many damn things to fit in a bag," Emmett said.

I sighed and walked over to where my things were. I had it all in the bag again in two seconds. Emmett stared at me wide eyed.

"How the heck did you do that?" Emmett asked me.

Well, I thought, first you put the clothes in a neat pile at the bottom. Then I put the books in next flat. After that you put the laptop in so it's leaning against the side of the bag. Finally you put the note books and the iPod in, I thought. Edward told him this.

"How did I not figure this out?" Emmett thought.

"Cause you're an idiot," Alice said.

"Ok kids, the fights over, so stop making fun of Emmett!" Esme ordered.

"Yea!" Emmett said.

"But it's so much fun," Alice pouted.

"I mean it," Esme said, "I don't care how fun it is. Don't do it. Now I have some painting to do." she said and walked up the stairs.

**1week later **

I was in my room. I loved it. The walls were a dark blue. The carpet was a shade lighter. My room was filled with white furniture, clashing nicely with the rest of my room. I was laying on my queen sized bed that was extremely comfortable. I had to thank Alice for forcing me to have a room.

"Your welcome Abby," I heard her voice say from down the hall. She was probably in her room with Jasper doing god knows what.

Emmett and Rosalie, well, I can probably guess what they were doing. Over the course of the week, I found out something. Emmett and Rosalie are sex addicts. Trust me, I walked in on them, twice, already. It took two days, per time, to get me to act somewhat normal. So basically my stay here so far has consisted of me being scarred for eternity. Fun week.

"Abby, come here dear," I heard Esme say from downstairs. I walked downstairs to where her voice came from. When I reached the living room I saw everyone there. One thought came to me, This can't be good, so without pausing in my steps, I turned around and went right back upstairs. Edward was faster though and suddenly he was in front of me.

"Abby sit on the couch," He said menacingly. Why, I thought.

"Just do it," he answered. When I didn't move, he sighed and grabbed my arm and led, well more like dragged, me to a couch. I sat down in defeat.

"Now Abby we all love you but you need to do something for us," Carlisle said.

Why do I feel like you guys are going to send me to rehab or something? I thought. Or are you to keep up that whole charade you put on.

"No, I don't think sending an eleven year old to rehab will do much for that," Edward said.

Eleven-year-old? I questioned in my head.

"How old your going to be pretending to be," Edward answered.

"What are you to talking about?" Esme asked.

"She thinks we're going to send her to rehab," Edward answered casually. This earned a few scoffs.

I smiled innocently, and shrugged like saying what?

"No, we're not going to send you to rehab. We're going to get you to talk," Carlisle said.

(I was thinking of leaving it hear but I decided not to leave it at a mini cliff hanger.)

Uh oh, I thought. I didn't want to talk for a good reason. It wasn't like I just woke up one day and thought, Hey, wait a minute. I'm not going to talk for the rest of eternity. No, I didn't do that. I have a perfectly good reason, a painful one, but a good one all the same.

"We just don't want you to go to school when you won't speak. You won't have Edward to translate everything you want to say. No body will know what you want. You _need _to speak," Carlisle said.

But I could sign, I signed in sign language, someone there has to know how to sign.

"You know sign language?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. Not well though, I thought. Edward said this.

"Exactly. You need to talk. If you don't talk right now, well we have other options," Esme said evilly.

I kept my mouth shut. No one, and I mean no one, will make me speak. Me not going to school because of it was an added plus. Then a thought hit me.

I could always leave.

I hardly noticed Edward stiffening from the thought. No, I couldn't do that. They have done so much for me in just this short week, even if I was traumatized for half the time. They've given me a place to stay, a room that's all mine, and most importantly, they gave me a family. I couldn't run away.

When they realized I wasn't going to speak, Carlisle sighed. "Very well, you may go," he said.

Wait a minute where are those 'other options', I thought.

"She wants to know what the other options are," Edward said.

"Oh you just go up to your room. We're going to discus it right now," Esme said, once again in an evil voice. "Now go!" she continued her voice morphing back to it's usual motherly tone.

I found myself obeying her and I went back to my room. I closed my door before I suddenly thought, wait a minute, why don't I eaves drop on their plans. Just to throw Edward off I thought, nah its too risky.

Just incase they were listening I layed down on my bed and grabbed my iPod. I turned it on. When I was positive they fell for it, I took my headphones off and put them face down on the dresser next to me so it still sounded muffled. Now came the part that was going to be slightly harder. I had to make sure Alice didn't see me trying to eaves drop.

Now I had to use my power. I had the ability to put false thoughts in peoples head. I almost never used it because it took too much energy to use it on several people at once. It always tired me out if I used it on more then about twelve people at a time. I was still working on it so I can use it on more then that. I came a long way using it. I remembered when I used to get tired when I only used it on one person. Now one person was easy now.

I used that to make Alice think she was having a vision of me staying in bed listening to music. I kept the lyrics of the song that was playing in my head so Edward didn't get suspicious.

After all of this was done, I quietly got out of the bed and walked as silently as I could, out of my door and too the top of the stair case.

"So this is the plan," Esme's voice drifted upward from down stairs. I smiled, I wasn't caught.

"Each one of us are going to have a day to try and get her to talk. You can do anything you want to her," Esme continued.

"Anything?" Emmett asked

"As long as you don't hurt her," Esme warned.

"Cool when will we start?" Emmett asked.

"Tomorrow. Starting with," Esme said.

"Wait a minute we have a little eaves dropper with us," Alice's voice rang out.

Crap, I thought and ran back to my room, attaching the headphones to my ear.

Well, I guess I won't know who's going to try to make me talk first. Ugh, this is going to be an annoying 8 days, I thought.

**So how'd you like it? Sorry it took so long to come out. My sister got me punished from the computer for a week. I got a lot of reviews for only having three chapters up. Thanks a bunches guys! Now it's the fourth chapter so hopefully i'll get more reviews. I want to try and make it to 30 reviews. So please review!! Also, I'm putting up a poll for the story so check my profile later.**


	5. in the garage and Elis

**Thanks for all the reviews. I asked for 30 and I got 35. I love all of my reviewers! Thanks so much!! Now the story.**

I finally came out of my room sometime in the morning. I spent all of last night devising a plan to not talk no matter what these people did to me to get me to talk. I could only wonder who the first person was going to be so I was probably going to probably going to be super careful. Wonderful.

"Hey Abby. You done with plotting?" Alice asked. I just walked past her. If it was Alice who was going to be the first one then I was going to ignore her.

"You know you could do something besides ignoring me," Alice called after me. I ignored her. I heard her give a loud humph before walking away. Ok, where to now, I thought.

All of a sudden Rosalie appeared next to me. "Hey Abby. Would you like to come with me to the garage?" she asked me kindly.

I nodded cautiously. Rosalie smiled and grabbed my hand. She dragged me outside to the biggest garage I had ever seen. My mouth dropped.

"Well come on. Don't just stand there," Rosalie said, walking into the massive garage. I followed her in.

If I thought the outside was big, the inside somehow looked bigger. There were several cars, at least 9 of them. Not to mention one of them was a massive jeep.

"You like them?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. I could of sworn I heard her huff, but when I turned around, she was still smiling at me. I shrugged it off.

"Come over here and sit," she said, motioning to the car she was working on. I walked over to there and jumped onto the car. I climbed to the top of it and sat on it. I think it was the newest version of a Lexus. It was a shiny dark blue that looked like it was extremely fast and very expensive. (Link on profile of it) I personally liked it.

"So, do you have a favorite car?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded. "What is it?" she asked. I shrugged. I was not blowing the non-speaking thing. "But you just," Rosalie said frustrated. She quickly composed herself and let out a sigh. She looked in the hood of the car. "I can't figure out what's wrong with this car," she said.

I looked at her questionably. She saw and said, " Well it won't start, but there's nothing wrong with the engine or anything," She said. I hopped down and went to look in the hood.

"Do you know what your doing?" Rosalie asked nervously. I don't think she would appreciate it if I ruined the car.

I nodded not looking away from the car. When I was in the camp I was put to work in one of the massive garages where they made the prisoners fix broken military things. Some of which were cars. They usually only put older men who were stronger in there. So why would they put a supposed 14 year-old little girl to work there? Well, I was put to work there because they didn't really believe I was 14 when I was 11. They thought I would fail at it and get shot and killed. If anyone did screw up they were killed. The only reason I stayed alive was because this one man would help me. Secretly of course. His name was Elis. I remembered my first day at that place.

**Flashback**

I was pushed roughly into this big space. I was only eleven and this was my first full day here at Auschwitz. I wasn't liking it so far. I wasn't given supper last night and they didn't give me breakfast this morning.

I was told to work next to this man who looked to be in his mid thirties, in front of a car that looked to be for war.

"Fix this," The guard said. He then explained what was wrong with the car. Me being only eleven and a girl with no intelligence of cars, had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh," he said after he finished, "I expect both of you to work on it. If only one of you does it, well, lets just say neither of you won't make it to your barracks tonight."

I gulped. I didn't want to get this man and me killed just because I knew nothing about cars. The guard left soon after he said, "Now go to work, schnell, schnell!" (faster, faster!)

"I'm sorry, but I don't know much about cars," I whispered to him.

"Don't worry I will help you. My name is Elis," he whispered back.

"Abby," I whispered.

"Nice to meet you," Elis whispered

"Work!" The guard yelled.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"First thing you always do, is figure out the problem," Elis said, looking under the hood. He motioned me to look into it.

**End Flashback**

I looked into the hood. My eyes roamed across its contents. (wow that kind of sounds perverted but you guys know what I'm talking about. Sorry about this random a/n. It won't happen again I promise)

"It's no use. I've already checked it over like a million times," Rosalie said.

**Flashback**

"You have to keep looking. Even if you don't see anything at first. You have to look closely. Then the problem will reveal itself to you. But you have to know about cars. You don't know much so it will take longer. Lucky for us, I do." Elis said.

**End Flashback**

Now, I'm proud to say I know a lot about cars. All thanks to Elis. So its no surprise I found the problem quickly.. One of the pipes in the engine was loose. It was only slightly loose but enough to stop the car from starting. I got a wrench from the toolbox.

**Flashback**

"After you find the problem, you need to try to fix it to the best of your abilities. Even if it's a small thing, like this one, you still have to work hard. Even the smallest things could cause big problems in a car. Now, get the pliers. You get to make the first move on this truck," Elis told me. I gulped, and got the pliers.

**End Flashback**

"What are you doing? You found the problem?" Rosalie asked. I nodded returning to the car. "What is it?"

I pointed to the loose pipe. Rosalie looked at it. Then I heard her gasp. I looked at her questionably. "How did I miss that?" She asked. I shrugged and bent down to the pipe. I slowly but steadily fixed the pipe. I still remembered the sense of pride I had after I did that small thing for that truck the first time.

"Well," Rosalie said annoyed, "lets see if it works." She was mumbling angrily about how stupid she was for missing the loose pipe. I heard her step into the car and turn the key. The car started perfectly. I smiled at what I did.

When Rosalie got out, she glared at me. I flinched backwards at the intensity of it. Her eyes immediately softened when she saw it. She walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry. I forgot you're just a kid," Rosalie said. Technically I was an eighty-something year old, but I didn't do anything to protest it. "I guess I might be a tad jealous that you were able to figure out what was wrong with the car right away while I've been working on it for months already and haven't found it," Rosalie said.

"Come on Abby, lets go inside the house," she said leading me back towards the house. I also could of sworn I heard her mutter, "Screw the whole getting her to talk."

I smiled proudly. One vampire down, 7 more to go.

**Sorry that this is so short, but I think that the chapters with them trying to make her talk will be shorter then the rest, unless i get some really good ideas. But don't worry, they all won't try to get her to talk. I think by the third or fourth vamp to get her to talk will actually succeed. Also, can some of you give me suggestions for what the other Cullens will do to get her to talk? Thanks! Now for this chapter, lets try to get 45 reviews this time. I will 3 you all for life if we get that far. lolz. Poll on my profile for the story, so check it out and vote.**


	6. Opening up

Finally it was morning, much to my dislike. It was another day of someone trying to get me to talk. I just hoped that it wasn't Emmett today. He would most likely torture me until I talked.

I figured whose ever turn it was, they would start right away, so imagine my surprise when I saw the Cullen kids rushing around the house to get ready for something.

I had no idea what they were getting ready for so I just stood and watched as the white blurs that were the Cullens zoom around me.

I was about to move when one of the blurs crashed into me with a loud boom. I flew backwards with a screech and hit the end of the hallway wall, leaving a permanent imprint of me on it. I sat on the ground dazed for a little bit.

"Sorry Abby, but you were in my way," Emmett said from in front of me. He was holding a hand out to help me up. I glared at him, but accepted the hand. I glared at him as he helped me up. That at least explained why I flew so far. Me being so tiny and Emmett, well being Emmett.

"Emmett," Esme scolded, "Say your sorry to Abby. Like you mean it."

"Sorry Abby," Emmett said.

I held my hand to my ear like I didn't hear him. He groaned. "I know you heard me, so don't give me that," Emmett said. I shook my head to say no I didn't with serious eyes.

Hm, I thought, I wonder if this will work. I pouted my lips and made them tremble. I also widened my eyes. I gave him the best darn puppy dog pout in the history of them.

"Fine," Emmett caved, "I'm very sorry," he said loudly so I could hear him.

I smiled hugely and hugged him quickly before skipping away. He was putty in my hands, I thought grinning evily.

I noticed Emmett was still in the same spot, probably in shock. That was the first time I showed any brothery/sisterly/motherly/fatherly love to any of my new siblings or parents. Nobody would think it would be Emmett who I would hug first, considering he looked through my things, we fought, and him and his wife had scarred me three times. Yes, that's right, I walked in on them AGAIN. This time though they were still partially dressed, if you can even call it that. You know, I never knew Emmett was a briefs kind of guy. I always figure he wore boxers. Well I was wrong, once again.

I shook the image from my head, shivering in disgust quickly before walking away.

I faintly heard Emmett say, "Now can I finish getting ready for school?"

So, I thought, they're getting ready for school. I looked at the clock in my room. It was 7:15. And that's why they're rushing, I thought. From what I'd been told that the high school and middle school started at 7:30. I never knew a bunch of vampires could be late for school by accident, but apparently they can.

I decided the best thing to do was hide in my room until they left.

"Wise choice," I heard Edward say.

I'm glad I don't ever need to go to school. Not unless I talked, which I was going to make sure I didn't.

"Not if Bella has anything to do with it today," Edward said.

Ah ha! So it was Bella's turn today. At least I knew to avoid Bella for the day.

That's easier said then done. I like to hang around Bella. She was the only sister in this house that I didn't have to worry about make-overs and walking in on her and her husband, um doing it. Plus I spent a lot of time around Edward, since he was my translator and all, so in turn I spent a lot of time with Bella. Don't think I don't give them their alone time, because I do.

I had the whole day to think of how to avoid Bella. She obviously won't come at me right now because they had to go to school. Soon I heard the engine of the car they were using as they left.

So I was home alone with Esme. I walked downstairs, amazed at how quiet the house was. Esme was currently in her garden, gardening. I thought of what I should do. I figured I would play with some of the videogames they had. I've seen Emmett, Jasper, and Edward playing the games many times already.

As soon as I started, I was hooked. I hardly realized when Esme came in, sighed and said, "Not another video game addict."

I also didn't notice when my so called siblings came back from school.

"Uh oh. Looks like someone found the joy of video games," Bella's voice came from behind me. I jumped a foot in the air in surprise, making me throw the controller. I didn't even realize they even came home. I then mentally cursed myself. I had lost a whole morning and afternoon of plotting thanks to the video game.

Emmett easily caught the controller and started playing. Hey!, I mentally screamed at him.

I walked up to him. I tapped him on the sholder, though I needed to go on my tippy toes, and held my hand out, glaring at him.

"No way kid, I'm playing now," Emmett said.

"Just give the girl the game," Rosalie said.

"No! I got it. Sorry but you snooze you lose," Emmett said watching the screen. I pouted.

"Forget about it. Come with me, Abby," Bella said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the game. I saw Emmett smirk in victory before getting back to the game. I pouted more as Bella dragged me away.

She took me to her and Edwards room. She pointed to the couch saying I should sit. I sat, and she sat in front of me.

"So will you tell me about your life? We don't know much about it," Bella said, "Well your human life of course. I can't imagine anything interesting happening when you were wondering around." How wrong she was. I came across a LOT of interesting and exciting things as a vampire, not counting the Cullens of course. I have gotten in a lot of trouble with other covens. Luckily most of them were resolved quickly because of my cuteness, supposed innocence, and of course my amazing ability to weasel myself out of any predicament.

I grimaced at the thought of me looking cute and innocent. Before the transformation, I really did look 16. The transformation made me look my age, maybe a little younger. I can still look older if I tried. I had the curves and the, um, chest to pass for a 16 year old. But my facial features and everything else makes me look barely 13. I guess the venom did something to erase what happened to me physically those two years in the camps. God knows it did nothing to me mentally. I will literally have a breakdown if I ever see someone dead. That's another reason I chose the animal diet. Somewhere deep inside me knew that I was close to snapping before I got changed. I'd seen so many innocent people die, just because someone hated there religion and made other people believe that they all were bad. I'd had my whole freakin family killed because of them. I couldn't bare to kill someone just to quench my thirst. No, I would not kill an innocent person.

When I didn't answer, Bella sighed. "Why don't I tell you about my life before I was changed," She said, "I'll start when I moved to Forks."

I giggled a little at the name of the town. She lived in a place named after a utensil. Bella noticed and said, "I know the names kind of weird but that was the name. That's where I met Edward."

I raised an eyebrow. Had she met Edward when she was HUMAN?

Guessing my thoughts she answered, "I did meet Edward when I was human. At first I was pretty sure he hated my guts. He would have the biggest mood swings before I figured out he was a vampire. First he hated me, then he would be my friend, and then he'd go back to hating me. It was very annoying."

I couldn't imagine Edward ever hating Bella now, or even ever.

"He didn't like me first because I was his singer. My blood sang for him," Bella recalled. What the hell does that mean?

When she saw the confusion on my face, she explained, "My blood was more potent to him then other peoples blood. Which, since he said my blood smelled really good to other vampires, was extremely hard for him to not suck me dry."

I listened intently to Bella's story as she told me all about her human life with Edward. It was surprisingly entertaining. I was happy when I was suppose to be. Sad and mad at Edward when he left her. I even got scared for her a little when she told me about all her near death experiences, which she had a lot of.

When she was done I was suddenly feeling the need to open up to her. I refused to talk, so I looked around the room. I found what I was looking for. It was a pad and pencil. I quickly got up and got it.

I felt Bella's eyes on my back as I went to retrieve it. I could of sworn I heard her sigh. I didn't know how to write in English well but I tried. I started writing furiously on the paper. Bella's eyes were on the pad. I started writing. (The typo's in the following thing is intentional. Abby doesn't know how to write in English well, only speak it so there is going to be typos)

I was born on February 19, 1931 to my parents Stephen and Samantha Harusberg. I was helthy and very hyper child. My parents adored me wich got on Dan's nerves. He used to be the one everyone loved and now I took that spot away from him. You can just imagin how jelous I was of Hanna when she was born 3 years later. I was so use to being the senter of atention so wen Hanna was born I would have the bigest tantrums you'd ever seen just so I could be the senter of attention agen.

After a few years I relized I wasn't ever going to get good attention by throwing fits, so I became the most outgoing kid you'd ever seen. I would never stop talking wen some one got me started, and I started to luv to sing. I was always jumping or runing some where. You couldn't get me to stay still. This is why I had a lot of friends wen I was young.

But no mater what I did, I still didn't get my parents atention. Wen ever I would start to talk to them, they were always like "Be quiet. Hanna's taking a nap," or "Stop talking to us, I need to get Hanna ready."

Wen ever I told Dan this, he would just say, now you know how I felt wen you were born. He did help me though wen ever I got so upset from my parents ignoring me that I would cry. He didn't like it wen I cried.

My parents would never notice if I began to cry because Hanna needed them. One day though, they did though. My mother. She was walking by wen she herd me crying and Dan comforting me. She opened the door and saw me on my bed crying wile Dan was rubbing my back telling me it was no problem.

My mother demanded to no why I was crying. Wen I didn't answer, Dan did. That was wen my mother finally relized she was to conserned about Hanna. She told me why. Hanna almost didn't servive wen she was born. She was 3 months early. The odds were agenst that she would live but she did. That explaned why they were more protectiv of Hanna then the rest of us. She apologized and said to make up for it, me and her would see a movie, just the two of us, no Hanna, and her focus would be on me and only me. I was 9. We never got to see the movie though.

"Why?" she asked. I began to write again.

The Germans took over and Jews could no longer go to the same theter as Christians and Catholics. We only had one movie theter so we couldn't go. We also had to wear this hideous yellow star on all my clothes. Mother had to sew all the stars on, so naturally we had no time to go out. Wen I was finally able to go out, I noticed all these strange men in gray uniforms walking around. I didn't pay attention to it. I went to my friend, Mary's house. She lived right by me. Wen I knocked on the door, she didn't answer it, her father did. Wen he saw me, he started yelling at me saying I was no longer welcome at his house. Wen I asked why, he said he won't have a filthy Jew step in his house and befrend his daughter.

My hand trembled as I remembered that. He was the first of all of my catholic friends that wouldn't allow me to be friends anymore.

I remember going home and crying to my mother and father that Mary couldn't be my friend anymore. My fathers hands clenched wen he herd why I couldn't be friends with her anymore. My mother comforted me for the first time since I was three that night.

Over the corse of that yeer, all my cristian friends no longer were my friends for the same reason. The same thing happened to Dan, only he wasn't as big of a baby about it as I was. I cried every time I lost a friend all because of the Germans.

"Oh it's not your fault you were only 9," Bella soothed me. I was shaking from suppressed tears. I wasn't going to cry, I ordered myself. I decided to add something else.

You know, I used to have the prettiest hair. It was long, down to my waist, and brown. It would go well with any hairstyle anyone could think off. It's a shame the Nazis chopped it all off. I was due for another haircut the day after I was chosen. I guess I was lucky.

I unconsciously twirled a piece of my short hair around my finger. I sighed, longing for it to be long again.

"You know Abby, it's ok to cry," She whispered soothingly to me.

That was when I broke down. I started dry sobbing hard. I sobbed for my lost friends, I sobbed for when I thought my parents didn't care about me. I cried for all the things the Germans did to me and all the Jews. But most of all, I cried for all my family and friends that died because of the Nazis. I buried my head into my knees, which I had brought up to my chest.

"What's wrong? What happened to her?" I heard Esme say before coming over and trying to comfort me.

"You didn't get her to talk Bella, did you?" I heard Emmett say.

"No, but I got her to open up," she said quietly. I heard the sound of the pad being passed around as I was crying. Esme got it last since she was busy trying to calm me.

I heard her read it and she gasped quietly.

"You can't spell well Abby, can you?" Esme said to me.

I just cried harder.

**Well that was longer then I thought it would be. Thanks for the reviews and votes guys. I finished Breaking Dawn yesterday morning, and I don't care what everyone else thought about it but I loved it! Anyway review, review, review!!**


	7. Emmett won?

"Sh Abby it's ok that you can't spell," Rosalie tried to sooth me. I cried harder. I was already breaking down. I didn't need them thinking I was stupid too. Of course I knew how to spell, just not English. That was a second language and I may be able to think in perfect English, but I can't spell. I never had to. And now they are mocking me? Well at least it felt like mocking to me.

"She can spell perfectly fine," Emmett said, "Just not English. She is used to writing in Dutch."

"How did you know that?" Edward asked.

"When I was looking through Abby's things on her first day here, Sorry again, I found her many notebooks. /I picked one up and read it. It was all in Dutch," Emmett said.

My dry sobbing immediately seized, only to be replaced with boiling anger. I jumped up and without thinking I shouted, "U LEEST MIJIN NOTITIEBOEKJE? NIEMAND LEEST MIJN NOTITIEBOEKJE, LIET IK HEN NIET. EN U EMMETT BENT GEEN UITZONDERING!!" (You read my notebook? No one reads my notebook except me, and you, Emmett are no exception!!)

As soon as I shouted this my hands flew to my mouth. I wasn't suppose to talk. Why did Emmett have to read my notebook with all my stories and poems? Why did he get me so pissed at that small thing, enough to make me talk. It was a simple thing, I should of let it go. The non-rational part of my brain shouted at me, he read your notebook, the place where you keep all of your feelings and put them on paper as words in a story or poem. No body should know about that, no one, Emmett was going to get hell as soon as all the shock wore off.

The emotions around the room varied from shock and confusion. Everyone except Emmett, whose expression was victorious. He had gotten me to talk, even if it was Bella's day.

Durring the shocked silence I thought about my voice. I never heard my voice as a vampire before, but now that I did, it sounded delicate and soft, even though it was laced in anger. My voice sounded somewhat musical, like most other vampires. I felt an urge to hear my voice again.

"Did she just talk?" Bella said.

"I think she did," Rosalie said.

"Say something again, but in English this time," Esme said.

I don't know if I can, I thought. "Try," Edward said.

What should I say? I thought. "I don't know, how about, Hi, my name is Abby Harusberg," Edward said.

"What's going on between you two?" Bella asked.

"Abby's going to try and say that," Edward explained.

"Well come on, say it," Esme urged.

"H-hi my name is Abby," I said. My voice had a slight Dutch accent in it.

"She talked! Does that mean Bella won? Edward asked.

"Nope, I did," Emmett said.

"Just because you got her to talk doesn't mean you won," Bella said, "It's sill my day. You had tomorrow."

"Hate to burst your bubble Bella, but look at the clock," Emmett said.

Everyone did. There in red lights was the time, 12:05 AM. Bella cursed and Emmett smirked in victory.

"Um, what does he win?" I asked.

"He gets to pick where we hunt next," Bella said annoyed.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure it won't be as bad as last time," Edward soothed his wife. I looked at him strangely, as if asking what happened last time.

"Well, last time, Emmett picked a place with a grizzly problem. We went. Lets just say Bella took one look at one of the bears, she ran away screaming," Edward said.

"But, she's a vampire," I said confused.

"I don't like to drink from things that are taller then me!" Bella said defensively.

"You're a vampire. What do you think will happen? The big scary bears are going to hurt you?" Emmett asked mockingly.

'"Yes! They're just too big for my liking," Bella said.

"They're only, what a foot or so taller then you," Emmett said.

"It's still taller then me!" Bella said.

"It's not going to hurt you. Remember you're a billion times stronger then the bear," Emmett said.

"But still," Bella whined.

"Bella hunny, I don't think arguing will make it better. Emmett just decided we are going to the same place so you're stuck with the bears," Edward said.

"Emmett!" Bella yelled at her brother.

"What I got to choose, and I chose there," Emmett said. I heard Edward comfort Bella about her fear of bears.

Emmett said, "Get ready, we're leaving tonight!"

I groaned. "Don't you have to go to school tomorrow?" I said. I wanted a little more notice before we went hunting. Sure I was thirsty, but still. More notice please!

"We could say we were absent so we could get our new youngest sister, that Carlisle and Esme adopted, comfortable before she went to 6th grade," Emmett said ruffling my hair. I pouted at the fact I was going to act about 2 years younger then I physically was.

"That's actually not a bad idea Emmett. I'm impressed," Edward said.

"I'm not an idiot," Emmett said.

"We know you're not an idiot," Rosalie said to her husband kissing him. Needless to say it turned into a make-out session. My eyes were quickly covered by Alice, I'm guessing.

"Do you need to traumatize her more?" Alice hissed from behind me.

My eyes were uncovered as Rosalie and Emmett parted. "Sorry Abby," they said simultaneously.

I mumbled a whatever, annoyed. Alice had totally just treated me like a little kid. Sure she was older then me physically, and actuality. Crap, that just screwed up what I was going to think. But still, I should not be treated like a little kid.

I saw Edward smirk at me from my thoughts. That made my frown deepen.

"Aw come on, lets get hunting!" Emmett said.

"We're ready," Carlisle said with Esme at his side. When did they leave? I thought to myself.

"So am I," I said.

"Not in those clothes you aren't," Alice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're going to get it filthy! You have to get crappy clothes," Alice said as if I should know this.

"I never got dirty before when I hunted," I said.

"Your going to slip in a pile of mud and ruin the whole back of your outfit," Alice explained. "Now go get changed. Quickly!" Alice urged me.

"I'm a vampire. How can I slip in mud?" I mumbled as I walked to my room.

"I don't know but you will," Alice called after me.

I got changed into a plain black t-shirt and dark washed jeans, my wristband firmly on my forearm covering the numbers on there. "Better?" I asked.

"Much," Alice said in approval. Apparently my clothes were crappy enough to go hunting in now.

"Lets go!" Emmett said running out the door. We all followed him to the place we would be hunting in.

I was slightly behind everyone since I was never fast as a human. Especially so by the time I got out of the camps. I was weak so I wasn't very strong or fast physically, mentally was a different story.

I wonder what would happen if I did this, I thought. Edward was the fastest though, so. I kept Edward away from my thoughts and too Emmett because I made Edward believe that he was pretty sure Emmett was up to something. I did this all with my power. It didn't take much for him to believe it. Emmett is always up to something.

I saw Alice laugh and say, " Go do it Abby!"

"Do what?" everyone chorused.

"Oh nothing," I said quietly. I knew Edward's full attention was on my thoughts now, so I was singing the Adam's Family theme song in my head.

When they all were concentrated on there running, I took my chance. I went faster and magically was right in back of Edward, who was holding back on the running and not in the lead, and jumped on his back piggyback style. He staggered forward from surprise. I giggled and he grabbed my legs so I wouldn't fall.

I heard the others laugh at Edwards and his obviously shocked face. I smiled and shouted at him, "Faster!"

Edward looked annoyed but did what I told him too. Bella laughed. "My husbands being controlled by a small thirteen year old," she kid.

"I'm not small I'm only an inch or so shorter then you," I said pouting.

"You're still thirteen," Bella said.

"True," I said. All of a sudden, Edward increased his speed and sharply swerved. I had to grab around his neck tightly to keep from falling.

"What was that for?" I asked annoyed.

"Oops, sorry," Edward said smirking. He so did it on purpose.

"Hmph," I said annoyed. The others laughed at my annoyed self.

"We're here!" Emmett said excitedly. We all stopped and I jumped off of Edwards back. We were in a clearing surrounded by forest. I smiled widely. This was my home before the Cullens, the wilderness.

"Ok, lets split up and meet back here in, oh 6 hours," Carlisle said. They all went by their husbands or wives.

I was about to leave when Esme said, "Abby please go with one of us."

"Oh I don't need to. I've hunted by myself for decades," I said with slight emphasis on decades so they knew I was older then thirteen, even if it wasn't physically.

They either ignored it or didn't catch it because Esme still insisted. "We'll take the squirt with us," Emmett said. Squirt? I thought annoyed. I let it slide though.

"But," I began but was cut off by Rosalie.

"No buts," She said, "Emmett."

I suddenly was lifted over the shoulders of Emmett. "Come on kid lets get going," He said. "See you all later," he added before him and Rosalie left, me still over Emmett's shoulder, screaming at him to put me down.

Finally he put me down telling me too shut up before I scared all the bears away. Pretty soon we found a bear. "Dibs!" Emmett said quietly. As soon as he said this, another bear appeared. Rosalie's eyes sparkled.

"All mine," She said. Before they left for them, Rosalie said to me. "Stay here."

Yea right, I thought. As soon as they were preoccupied with the bears, I ran in a different direction. I wasn't use to hunting with other vampires. It was always just me. None of the other vampires I had met, besides the Cullens of course, shared the same diet as I did. It felt too weird with two other people with me. I wasn't use to it. So I ran and hunted by myself.

When I was done, I looked at my watch. Crap, I thought. It was past 6 hours, thanks for me always teasing the animals before I drank from them. I was running back to the clearing when all of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me towards them in a death grip.

I screamed in surprise and fear, for the person, or vampire, that had done it was not of one I knew.

"Shut up peep squeak," The man holding me said.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

"Damian said that the girl I was going after didn't speak," The man said.

Damian, Damian, I thought. Crap! I remember him! He was the Jew hater I came across around forty years ago. He was vicious. And after he realized I was a Jew with an attitude, (my facial expressions sometimes clearly stated that) Lets just say he thought I needed to be taught a lesson in respecting the Catholics, my superiors as he always said. He's been tracking me down ever since. I really hope he was talking about another Damian, I thought.

"What's your name?" The man asked. When I didn't answer, he shook me hard. "Answer me now!" the guy ordered.

"Abaigael Harusberg," I answered.

"Same name. Obviously a Jew with a name like that. She also looks like the description Damien gave me. I'll take her to him just in case," He mumbled to himself.

"You know, I'm not alone anymore. I'm part of the Cullens now," I warned.

"They won't know where you disappeared to, or if you were kidnapped," The guy said.

Yes they will, I thought. I suddenly focused my power on all eight of the Cullen's, though I doubt Bella will get it, with her immunity and all.

Help, I said to them. This is Abby and this is kind of my power, to put thoughts in other peoples heads. Anyway, help! A guys kidnapping me. He has short black hair, red eyes, obviously, kind of strong. I told them in my head, describing him to them. Oh he works for a guy named Damien. He kind of has a grudge on me for being a Jew and stuff. He's distracted right now so please come quick! I'm about 15 miles east from the clearing. Oh shit he's done thinking it over, I added.

True enough he was. "So I will have to take you to him so he could, work some respect into you as he says. I should start my power on you," the man said.

I screamed in surprise when I felt my super strength, speed, hearing, sight and everything else vampire about me slowly, painfully slowly, was drained out of me. I quickly realized what was happening. His power, it was to slowly turn a vampire back into a human. Oh shit.

**That's the end of chapter five! Hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliffy but I'll try to get the next one out soon. Lets try to get to 75 reviews for this chapter. I'm also sorry for not updating in like forever. Please Review. It'll make me get the next chapter up faster.**


	8. Damien and his coven

As soon as I had this realization, the pain hit. I screamed out in pain as my body felt as though it was on fire. My body was gaining heat again, and it hurt like hell.

"Tata," the vampire holding me said as the sound of people coming through the trees were heard. I was suddenly flying, or so it felt with my now lowered senses. I screamed again in agony. It wasn't as bad as when I first got changed but it was pretty damn close.

It was only when several bruises started appearing that I realized something. His power, it was to turn vampires into humans. I knew that, but the bad part was, for me at least, was that it also made them into humans, right before they were changed.

Right before I was changed, I was bruise covered from the Nazi beat up I had received the night before. I was becoming the bruise filled self I was right before I was changed. As soon as I realized it, I soon forgot it. I was losing my memories of life as a vampire. I was freaking out, but soon I forgot why. When was this hell I was in going to end?

**1 day later**

I awoke feeling very dizzy. Damn it, I thought, I must of passed out again. Lets see, what was the last thing I remembered. I remembered being chosen. I shivered at the thought. I also remembered that while I was waiting to go to the showers an extremely gorgeous man saved me and ran impossibly fast somewhere else, out of the camp.

So now where was I. I realized I was on a cement floor. I looked around just to realize that nothing else was in the room. It was also very small. When I laid flat on my back, my head was next to a wall and my feet just brushed against the opposite end. The room was basically a small square and very gloomy looking. It was just cement that surrounded me. The room scared me.

Just then the door opened revealing a man with blonde hair and ruby eyes. I kept my face unemotional as I stared at him.

"Come with me," he said. I obediently stood up. Before I could move he grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I tried to keep up, but he was extremely fast. I was running as fast as I could, yet I was still trailing behind. And I could tell the man pulling me wasn't even going half of his full speed.

He pulled me into another room. It was huge with only boxes scattered around. That, and a bunch of other inhumanly beautiful people. I was obviously in some sort of warehouse. I was pulled in front of a man who looked like the leader. The other people were gathered around him.

"I see Brandon's power worked magnificently on you," The leader said. "Perfect. Since you don't remember me anymore, Jew, my name's Damien."

I said nothing. The name sounded familiar. I just couldn't remember. "You will listen to me and the other vampires, understood?" Damien said. I nodded, confused by the vampire part. But since I've been in concentration camps, I learned not to ask questions. "Wonderful. We got our self a slave guys," Damien added cheerfully, like everything was going according to plan.

I saw a guy who looked familiar. He had brown hair that was basically in a very bad and uneven buzz cut. His eyes were a light red that, unlike the others who had looks like they were above me or something, held pity, and longing. And like the rest he was extremely gorgeous, and in my opinion, the best looking guy in there. His eyes were on me the whole time. I knew I knew him, just from where? It wasn't like Damien, where I felt that I knew him from another life, it was like I should know him, that I have. It was very confusing.

All of a sudden another inhumanly beautiful man came in, panicked. "The Cullens are here they know we have the girl, and they want her back," He said.

The Cullens. It sounded familiar, comforting. I couldn't remember them, least of all when I was with them.

Damien smirked. "Well bring them in. If they want to see the child, let them," He said smugly.

Seconds later 8 new people came in. "Where is she?" One said. Some people were in front of me, so I couldn't see which one said it.

"Do you want to see her?" Damien said.

"Very sure," a calmer voice answered. I heard a girl gasp, closely followed by a guy gasping.

"Very well then. Abby, dear come out," Damien said with false sweetness. I walked into their view. I saw the Cullens as they gasped at what I looked like. I winced. Did I really look that bad. But then I saw them all staring in shock at my eyes. I was suddenly self conscience. I personally liked my eye color. They were the prettiest shade of blue-green I ever saw. They were the only thing I liked about myself. My hair was always a little frizzy. And I barely had any curves. Besides I was way too skinny. Not to mention the several bruises that were all over my body. When they took in the rest of my body, the shock quickly turned into anger.

"What did you do to her?"

"Why is she human?"

"Why is she covered in bruises?"

The questions from the Cullens continued until The blonde one, the name Carlisle came to mind for some reason, who looked like the leader I guess said, "Quiet! We have to remain calm."

Damien was grinning openly and smugly. "Well, she's human because Brandon here has a special ability," he said.

"He can turn vampires into humans," the bronze haired one said. Again the name Edward came. How did I know these peoples name?

"Yes, but only ones that were changed under the age of 16, and as you know, Abby is more then young enough for it," Damien said. I bit my lip at being called out for being under 16. I've been trying hard to get people to believe I was 16, and I've been successful, and this guy just shouts it out that I'm not. What an asshole. I found myself glaring at him.

He saw me and said to me, "Remember your place Jew, or else." I knew what the or else was, so I quickly looked away, whispering rude names for him so low, I could barely hear me. But apparently everybody else did. I heard the muscular guy, the name Emmett came into my mid, though I didn't know why, was chuckling.

He was immediately silenced when Damien said to me sharply, "What did you call me?"

At first I was shocked that anybody could hear me, but I quickly changed my expression to false innocence and said, "Nothing." I said this in English since that was the language they were all using. I was almost fluent in English. I had taken it in school and had been one of the best in my grade in speaking it. I also knew Yiddish and Hebrew since almost every Jew knew those languages. When Germany invaded Holland, my parents forced me to learn German just in case. I absolutely hated speaking German. In my opinion it was too hard to learn, even if it was worth it in the long run. It certainly helped me understand commands when I was in the camps. I also knew Dutch for obvious reasons. My favorite language by far was English though.

"That's what I thought, now shut it or else," Damien ordered. Again with the or elses.

"There's no reason to threaten her, she did nothing," the one I thoughts name was Carlisle said.

Damien ignored him and continued talking. "You wanted to know why she is covered in bruises. Well I don't particularly know. She must of had one hell of a beat up before she was changed." He sounded cheerful at the idea.

"The Nazi?" I heard one of the Cullens say. I didn't see which.

"Perhaps. I could always see," he said off handly.

"What do you mean?" A Cullen said.

"I have a certain power, if you will, I can make people relive there memories. First I put them in a hypnotic state, then I say a phase and the person is immediately put in a flashback of whatever the phrase went along with. And then all the vampires in the room can see it, though I don't know why. It may not seem very frightening but if someone has some particularly bad memories, well it can be scary," Damien said proudly.

I gulped. I knew where this was going. He was going to make me remember all my bad memories.

"Let me demonstrate. Jew come here," he ordered me. When I refused to, one of Damien's men pushed me roughly towards him. I stumbled forward, catching myself before I fell.

Damien wasted no time as he immediately grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eyes. As soon as our eyes met I was immediately engulfed in darkness. At first I thought I might of passed out, but then I heard Damien's voice, loud and clear.

"Now lets see what I should make you remember. Oh I know," I heard him say, "Your first day in the camps."

My vision blurred before my surroundings were very different. I was in an open field with several other people. Around the field were several small wooden buildings. When I saw the men that surrounded the group of people, dressed in their green uniforms, I shivered. They were the SS. I knew where I was. I was back in Auschwitz . My first day there actually. This was not going to be pleasant, I thought.

**That's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry its so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. It might take a while for the next one since I have to do a LOT of research for it. But I already started on some of it so it won't take EXTREMELY long. I didn't get to 75 reviews last time. Probably because it was one of my more suckier ones, but still. Anyways thanks for those who reviewed though. I want to get up to 100 reviews by my 15th chapter or so. So any help is greatly appreciated. Sorry for this long authors note too. Anyways review! It will help me type faster and get that research done quicker. : ) **


	9. The past and Aaron

**Thanks everyone for your name ideas they helped me a lot, and special thanks to the person who gave me the idea for the name I chose. The names it came down to was Ariella, Adi, Arella, Rina, Eliana and Marganita. I chose one of those but you have to read the chapter to find out which one I chose. : )**

I was in Auschwitz. I saw myself when I was merely 11. I still had my long brown hair that I loved. I also was still wearing things that could be considered clothes. I was wearing a blue silk dress I had gotten for my birthday. It was severely wrinkled from the crowded train ride there. When the SS forced me and my family out I was just trying it on, but then I was stuck wearing it. The one thing similar with the people that the guards surrounded was that they all had yellow stars on every article of clothing.

**Bpov**

We were all suddenly in another place in another time or so it seemed. I could still see everybody else who was looking upon the scene we were in. I squeezed Edward's hand for I knew what we were going to be shown. We were looking at several people that were surrounded by soldiers in green uniforms. I was guessing those were the Nazis.

My eyes focused on an adorable girl. Her brown straight hair was tied up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her curious blue-green eyes was scanning her surroundings. She was wearing a blue dress that looked as though it used to be beautiful, except now it had several severe wrinkles. Beside her was an older woman. She no doubted was her mother, for they shared the same eye color and hair texture. The woman had her hand securely around an even younger girls hand. The younger girl looked no older then 7, maybe 8. She had the same blue-green eyes as the first one, and the same hair color. But unlike the other girl who had straight hair, she had wild curly hair.

On the other side of the first girl was a young teenage boy who looked to be about 15 years old. He had the same color eyes as the rest of the family had. He had the same hair as the first girl except shorter. Next to him was an older man, obviously the father of the family. He had the same wildly curly hair as the youngest daughter. (wow, this family is starting to sound like mine. Weird) He also shared the same blue eyes as the rest.

Suddenly the girl in the middle pulled on her brother's sleeve and whispered, "Danny, why are we just standing here?" Dan, the name sounded familiar

"I don't know," he whispered back. There was a gunshot, making the girl and several other people jump.

"Who dares have a conversation right now? No one talks unless you are told to. Who talked? Step out!" a Nazi said in German. I knew German, as did the rest of the family. The girl and Dan froze. The Nazi went up to a random person and roughly grabbed their shirt.

"Was it you?" he barked at the poor man.

"N-no s-sir," The man stuttered out.

"I don't believe you," The Nazi said. The scene got dark for a minute and a shot was heard. When we saw the scene again, I noticed the mother took her hands away from the two girls eyes. The man was on the floor, dead. The older girl shivered.

The Nazi smirked at there discomfort. Him and the other guards started going down the lines that the people were in. They pulled some people out and took them to the front. When one of the guards got by the family that my focus was on, they passed the father and Dan, but stopped at the girl. "You, how old are you?" He demanded.

She looked him in the eye and said, "Fourteen." I knew she was lying, her voice held a bit of that. Luckily, it was not recognized by the man. Her whole family looked at her.

"You don't look like you're fourteen Jew," the Nazi said.

"It's not my fault that puberties slow for me. I get it from my mom's side. You know she wasn't done with that puberty stuff until she was 16," She lied once more. He looked at her skeptically. "It's true, I swear," she said. I noticed how she left out the to God part.

With one last look at her, he moved on. He passed her mom, but said to the little girl, "Get to the front." She started moving but her mother held on strong to her hand, making it impossible for the girl to go anywhere. "I suggest you let go of her," the guard said, "Unless of course you want to go with her."

The mother started to walk forward, only to be held back by the other girl. "Mama, don't leave me," she said, pain etched to every word. It almost made me cry with the pain in the voice. The mother faltered and looked at both her daughters.

"Hurry up," The Nazi guard said.

"Don't worry mama, I'll be ok," the tiny girl said. The mother squatted down to her level and hugged her.

"Good luck Eliana," the mother said hugging her. She gave her a kiss on her head, before the girl turned around.

"See you soon Hana," The girl said tenderly. Wait Hana? Eliana? What was the girls real name? The two men said there goodbyes too, and Hana, or Eliana, left. I saw the mothers eyes and it was hard to look at. Her eyes held so much pain, it looked unbearable.

As soon as they were done the people who were up front were led to another place. A guard shouted out, "Men on the right, Women on the left!"

Dan went to the mother and the father went to the girl. "Bye Arella, dear," The father said and picked the short girl up and hugged her tight. Arella did the same thing. The father kissed the top of her head before going to the mother.

Dan came up to her and said, "Well I guess we have to separate now, sis."

Abby nodded before jumping up and hugging Dan. "Bye Danny," she said.

He chuckled and pulled her ponytail, adoringly. "Yea, bye Abby," he said. I gasped That girl was Abby? Then why did her parents call her Arella? I decided I was going to ask her later.

"End," Damien said. The scene flickered until it was gone.

I looked at Abby who had tears in her eyes.

"She feels so incredibly guilty right now," I heard Jasper say. Why would she feel guilty? I thought to myself.

Then Alice whispered to her husband, "Now!" I looked at Abby who began panicking.

**Abby's POV**

At the end of the flashback, I was almost crying. I can't believe I'd been so selfish. Hana needed mother more, she was younger. Why had I made Hana walk to her death without my mom to comfort her? I'm such a monster, almost as bad as the SS themselves.

Then all of a sudden, I felt panicked. Without even trying, I began to move around in panic. I had no idea why this started. I began thrashing around trying unsuccessfully to get away.

"Krijg vanaf me bastaard u!" I shouted at him in dutch. (Get away from me you Bastard!)

"Language, language dear," he said, "Zachery, please stop her from moving around too much. I can't concentrate."

The blonde one from before came up to me and grabbed around my torso and legs, making it impossible for me to move.

What happened next was very quick. One minute I was being restrained, the next minute I was tugged away from them and was on the back of someone running so fast, my surroundings were a blur. I squealed and clutched around the man who was carrying me's neck. It was the guy with the buzz cut.

"You ok Ari?" he asked. Only one person ever called me Ari, a nickname for my Hebrew name.

"Aaron!" I exclaimed. He was one of my friends from the camps. He was in the resistance in the camp, I would go with him sometimes to the meetings. I kind of had a crush on him since I met him during dinner one day. But he disappeared a few months ago… He was 15.

"You remembered me now?" he said.

"Of course," I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked urgently.

"Yea, just a bit freaked," I answered.

All of a sudden Aaron let out a string of curses. "They're following us," he ended.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Cullens and Damien's crew," he said.

"Aren't the Cullen's on my side?" I asked. I kind of figured that out since they came to get me and all.

"Well yea, but Damien's crew isn't," He said.

"Aren't you part of Damien's crew?" I said.

"Not anymore," he said. He didn't give me a reason, and I didn't pry, something I rarely did. I buried my head in the crook of his neck since I was getting very dizzy. He stiffened slightly, but relaxed a few minutes later.

Then I heard it, "Get back here you traitor !" Damien yelled in frustration.

Then the Cullen's shouted, "Think where you're going."

That was strange. Why would they tell him to think where he was going. It's not like one of them can read minds or anything.

Or can they?

No, they can't, they probably meant to think ABOUT where he was going, a type of warning per say. I clutched Aaron's neck tighter as we left the building, still being chased.

I was surprised when something collided into Aaron's side, making me fly off his back and into, a tree, hard. I gasped in pain, my vision getting a little fuzzy. I would of lost consciousness if I wasn't willing myself not to so hard. I weakly felt the back of my head, wincing in the process. I brought my hand back in front of me. Good, I thought, I'm not bleeding.

"Get the girl!" I heard Damien shout.

I was immediately picked up by someone, my eyes drooping slightly. "Don't go to sleep Abby," the man carrying me said gently. I looked and saw it was the bronze haired Cullen, Edward I think.

"Get them! Now you lazy bastards!" Damien yelled at his cronies, "I'll be damned if I don't get the fortune from William!"

Wait a second, he kidnapped me so he could get money from this William guy? What the fuck?

My eyes felt heavy again. I probably have a concussion, fun. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see the blurry surroundings or the small army of vampires chasing us. Maybe if I just fall asleep…

"Don't you dare," Edward said. After a few minutes he finally slowed down a bit, and let me off his back. I took this as a hint that the fight was far away now.

"Where's everyone else? Where's Aaron?" I asked him, walking around, stretching my legs. I swayed dangerously. I probably would of fallen if Edward didn't absentmindedly balanced me again.

"Fighting,' he said, kind of longing.

"Why don't you join them? You obviously want to," I said to him, sitting Indian style on the wet grass when I found I couldn't balance properly at the moment.

"I can't leave you here alone. And I was the only one fast enough to get you away," he explained.

"I could be fine by myself," I insisted.

"No you aren't," he said giving me a look over. I guess I did look pretty bad, plus my head was still spinning from when I flew into a tree.

"Well, I have had worse," I said, though I couldn't think of when.

Edward smiled, "You sound like Bella when she used to trip and get hurt," then added, "You're also kind of falling all over the place like her when she was human." He obviously could not take his mind off of Bella. They must be in love, I decided.

"Thanks?" I said, not sure if I should feel flattered or not.

"It's a good thing," he confirmed, ruffling my hair adoringly, like he would for a younger sister.

I wrinkled my nose in annoyance at being treated like a little child. He simply laughed at me. Was it just me, or was there an edge to it?

He stiffened then. He quickly put me on his back and began running impossibly fast again.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"There following us," He said, concentrating on where he was headed.

"Again?" I asked incredulously.

"Again," he confirmed, "Only it's just Damien now. The rest of our family and that Aaron you seem to love fought off the rest. We were winning last he knew," Edward said. I blushed when he said that I loved Aaron. I barely registered the rest.

"I don't love him, he's just my friend," I said.

"Sure," Edward answered. I could tell he was smirking though. Then he let out a string of curses.

I was about to ask why when all of a sudden I heard it. "Well I finally caught up with you." My breathing caught in my throat, Damien was here.

**Well, there you go ch. 9. Thank you to the person who told me the name Arella, and the other person who gave me the name Eliana for Hana. For the people who sent me the names I chose, tell me if you want me to say your name in a formal thank you in the next chapter. Just in case your wondering, Arella means Angel or Messenger, and Eliana means My God has answered. **


	10. The fight

Edward put me down by a far away tree. He then walked up to Damien, growling.

"Why do you Cullens protect her?" He asked curiously. I leaned in, before wincing from the ache in my head, I really wanted to know this too.

"She is part of our family now and we all love her. We don't let family die," he said, then added, "or get kidnapped."

I was touched to say the least. I didn't think I met them before, but I obviously had.

"But she's just a dirty insignificant Jew. She doesn't deserve protection, neither did that Aaron, but he's persistent. Nothing can keep him down for long," Damien said, "It's almost a pity one of my men got to him. Almost."

My world froze for a second. "What does that mean?" I asked, though I knew deep inside what he meant.

"He's dead dear," he said happily.

"No he's not, I saw him not 30 minutes ago," I said, shaking my head in denial.

"You should know better then anybody that that means absolutely nothing. Think of little Hana, your father, your mother. You saw them right before they died," Damien taunted.

I growled at him, yes growl. Damien laughed while Edward starred at me shocked. Damien took this time to start the fight. Edward and Damien were moving to fast for me to see, even if I was paying attention. I was preoccupied with my thoughts.

Aaron wasn't dead, he can't be. I just saw him for the first time in what felt like forever. He just can't be dead! I will not believe it. Even though I said that, tears were still falling from my eyes. this couldn't be happening I thought. Just then everything went black.

****

3rd persons POV

As Abby's head tilted to the side as she lost consciousness, the two vampires fought mercilessly. "Why are you fighting for her so hard? It's not like she's your mate or anything," Damien said.

"No, but Bella is, and you took off her arm," Edward said.

"What's the big deal? She got it reattached," he said.

"So, you still hurt her and that's unforgivable," Edward said.

"So none of this is about young Abaigael here?" Damien said.

"No, she's family and you hurt her too. You don't mess with a vampires family," Edward said.

The fight continued for a few more minutes when 8 figures came through the trees.

"Edward what's taking you so long?" Emmett asked before he saw.

"Guess we should help him," Jasper sighed as the fight continued for even longer. It seemed the two were evenly matched.

Emmett nodded and they helped Edward. Needless to say the fight ceased a few seconds later and a bonfire was made. There were some screams before there was silence.

"Where's Abby?" The guy with the Cullens asked.

"Over the-" Edward said pointing to where Abby layed unconscious. He cut himself off with a gasp. He wasn't the only person who gasped though. So did the rest of the Cullens.

Abby looked terrible. Bruises were on practically every inch of her skin. She looked even worse unconscious. The man, ran over to her, the Cullens trailing behind him.

The man, well more like boy really, gently shook Abby saying her name, trying to get her to wake up. When that failed Carlisle came over. He started checking her over.

"Is she going to be ok Carlisle?" the boy asked urgently.

"I don't know for sure. She's got a lot of bruises, which isn't that bad, but she has a broken rib, a fever that I think is quite high. I think some of the cuts she has got are infected," Carlisle said worried. "She has to go to the hospital," he concluded, picking Abby up and started running home, closely followed by the rest of the Cullens and the boy.

"What are we going to tell them how she got this way?" Rosalie asked.

"Yea, they won't exactly take it well if we said she was attacked during the Holocaust, even though she looks like she wasn't alive then, and we're just getting help now," Alice said.

"Not take it well how?" Emmett asked curiously.

"We get sent to the loony bin," Alice said simply.

"So, we need to make up a story of why she looks, like this," Carlisle said.

There was a second of silence before Edward said, "That idea might actually work Emmett. I'm shocked."

"It will," Alice agreed astonished.

"I do get a good idea once in a while you know," Emmett said.

"Can someone tell us what this plan is?" Rosalie asked annoyed at being left out of the conversation.

"Well, we tell them Abby stole one of our cars and drove it, but she unfortunately crashed into a tree," Emmett said, "It'll explain all the bruises and things wrong with her."

"Wow Emmett that was a good idea," Rosalie said shocked.

"Hey! You're my wife your supposed to believe I'm smart!" Emmett said.

"Sorry baby. I'll make-up for it later in bed," Rosalie said, winking at Emmett. This comment sent everyone there, except Emmett, to grimace.

It was silent until they reached the hospital, and slow down to a human pace. When they reached the hospital they all rushed into the lobby.

When the receptionist saw Carlisle she smoothed her hair and said flirtatiously, "Oh Dr. Cullen why are you here? You don't have work until tomorrow." Then she noticed the girl laying beat up and unconscious, and her expression turned worried. "Oh dear, what happened to her?" She asked.

"She decided to joy ride and crashed into a tree," Carlisle said.

"Sign her in I'll get her a room immediately," The receptionist said. As soon as she was signed in Abby was wheeled away by two nurses and a doctor.

Carlisle followed them before the doctor stopped him. "Woah, where do you think you're going Carlisle?" He said.

"She's my daughter now! I think I should be her doctor, Dr. River," Carlisle said.

"Another kid? How many kids do you adopt?" The Dr. Rivers asked.

"7 maybe another one now," Carlisle said.

"Wow. Well she looks younger then the rest. How old is she?" the doctor asked curiously.

"11, almost 12," Carlisle replied.

"Wow. Well, sorry she can't be your patient. You're not on work and she needs to go into surgery soon," Dr. River explained.

"Please, I could start work early," Carlisle said. He wasn't looking forward to some of the questions that were sure to come up after the surgery and examination.

"No, no I have it. Don't worry Dr. Cullen, I'll take good care of your daughter," Dr. River assured, running to catch up with the nurses that rolled Abby away.

Seeing how he wasn't going to win the fight he grudgingly joined the rest of his family.

****

Abby's POV

I opened my eyes and groaned slightly. I was hurting everywhere. I tried to sit up but something that was right below my chest was preventing me to. I looked down only to see I was wearing a hospital gown. But this gown was so different then the ones in Holland. These were made from a more clothes like material, while the ones in Holland were basically paper. Maybe the materials changed for them while I was in the camp.

Then a thought came to me. Wait, if I'm in a hospital gown, I must be in a. Oh no! I thought. I've had a fear of hospitals since my mother was killed in one. She was so depressed after I was moved to Bergen-Belsen. She wanted to die, and she knew the hospital was the place to do it. Everyone in the camps knew to stay away from the hospitals unless you were really sick, and I mean really. Most of the people who went to the hospital in the camps never came back. Rumor has it that they did experiments in there on the sick people, and almost none of them were successful. If they did decide to treat you, which 70 of the time they didn't, the things they used were so out dated and dirty that it usually ended up making it worse. Needless to say my mom never returned from there. I still wonder what they did to her. I shivered at the memory.

I was scared so I decided to do something I use to always do when I was scared when I was little. I scooted myself down as best as I could do with whatever was right below my chest, and pulled the blanket over my head.

At that precise moment, I remembered everything that happened to me recently. The Cullens, Damien, and of course Aaron. I gulped. I missed Aaron. I couldn't believe he was dead. He couldn't be! He just can't. I let a few tears escape my eyes.

"Ari?" A voice said alarmed. No it couldn't be! He's suppose to be dead! "Ari are you ok? What's wrong?" came the alarmed voice of Aaron.

****

Le gasp! It Aaron's alive! Not like it was totally unexpected, but still! Sorry it took so long for me to update and that it's short. High school has been a bitch to me. I'm a freshman so you can imagine. I thought you guys needed an update since you guys have been so patient. I'm almost at 100 reviews! I'm seriously about to faint from that. If I reach 100 reviews, which I hopefully will since I'm only two reviews away from it, Edward plushies for all!!


	11. The hospital

I jumped up and hugged him with one arm, since something was pulling at my wrist not letting it go very far, tightly, ignoring the pain of my body. Aaron hugged me back gingerly before pushing me back on the bed.

"You need to rest Ari," Aaron said.

"I am too scared to rest," I said honestly.

"Why?" Aaron asked confused.

"I am terrified of hospitals," I said.

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"My mother died in one at Auschwitz," I explained. Realization dawned on him.

"Oh Arella, I'm sorry, when the Cullens brought you here, I didn't think, I'm sorry," He apologized hugging me tightly.

"It is ok Aaron, I will try to get over it," I tried to sooth him. It hurt me to see him upset, and over me no less.

"Oh yea, Ari by the way, can you please remind you to beat the shit out of Alice later?" He asked me.

"Alice?" I asked curiously. Who was Alice? I knew it was one of the Cullens but I wasn't sure which one it was.

"The short girl with the short inky black hair," Aaron explained.

"Ah," I said in understanding, "Why do you want to kill her?"

"She promised me you wouldn't be waking up for another 2 hours," he explained.

"How would she know when I would wake up?" I asked.

"I'll explain it to you later. I can't tell you hear where people can overhear," Aaron said. I nodded, knowing not to question him. "Now we need you to lie a little when the doctor comes in. Carlisle couldn't be your doctor this time. Got it?" Aaron asked. I nodded and he continued, "When the doctor asks you if you are anorexic, you have to say yes, ok?"

I nodded but I had to ask, "What does anorexic mean?"

"It means you don't eat by your own will," Aaron explained.

I scrunched my nose in confusion, "Why would someone not want to eat?" I had learned to treasure food. I couldn't fathom why someone wouldn't want to eat.

"I don't know. Some people are just stupid like that," Aaron tried to explain to me. "Also, tell the doctor your real age and all that."

"Wait how old am I?" I asked. I really had no clue. I lost track of time while I was in the camps, much like all the others. Time just didn't matter when you were in a hell hole no one thought anyone could escape. I always decided I would do the math to find how old I am whenever the war was over, if the war ever ended and if the Russians and Americans and other the other allies won. None of this seemed likely at the moment.

"13 years old," Aaron said. I gasped. I spent two YEARS in those god forsaken camps? His face changed as if he just realized something. "Wait, don't say your real age! Your supposed to be in 6th grade." Aaron said.

"6th grade?" I asked confused. What the hell was 6th grade?

"First year in Secondary School," Aaron told me.

I mouthed an oh before a realization hit me. "I have to be eleven again?" I said. Eleven wasn't a good time for me. That's how old I was when the Nazis took me and my family to that awful place called Auschwitz. That's how old I was when my little sister was murdered. That's how old I was when I got all my beautiful hair chopped off for the first time. The first time for that is always more painful then the rest. I was also eleven when I got this godforsaken tattoo on my arm with those stupid numbers, _14561A_. I always needed to know that number. This is how I remembered it. I had **1** brother, there were 4 people in my family, not counting me, **5 **people in my family all together, my cat was **6 **before the Nazis killed her, and I had **1** sister, and my name started with an **A. **well, I didn't get the A from when I was eleven. I got that added the second time I went to Auschwitz thanks to the stupid

"Unfortunately," Aaron said understandingly. "There's more you need to know to tell the doctor something. To explain the bruises and injuries. You decided to joyride and crashed into a tree, got it?"

I nodded and right then the doctor came in. He did not look familiar at all to me with his light brown hair and muddy brown eyes. He smiled at me before pulling a chair towards my bed. He sat down and looked at me intently. "So, you're Dr. Cullen's newest daughter, Abaigael was it?" The man said.

"Abby," I corrected him. Aaron grabbed my hand lightly.

"Ah, hello Abby, I'm Dr. Rivers. Unfortunately Carlisle couldn't be your doctor, so I am," Dr. Rivers said. He was talking to me like I was a baby and it was pissing me off. "So, tell me, how old are you again?"

"11," I answered.

"And please tell me exactly what happened to you. I know the jist of it from your family, but I want to know what happened in your perspective," Dr. Rivers said, still using that baby tone.

"Well, when I was suppose to have dinner, I skipped it and went into the garage. I know that they all have some great cars, all fancy and all, and I wanted to try one out. You know drive around in it and all that. Well their house is basically in the middle of the woods. I did not take that into account, obviously. If I did, I would not be here now would I? Anyway so I took one of the cars, what was it again, Aaron?" I asked offhand. I really was acting this one out.

"The Blue Lexus," Aaron said.

I frowned, somehow upset that, that was the car I 'crashed'. I quickly changed the frown into an indifferent look. "Yes, the Lexus. Well I was driving it and I was doing good at first, but then that tree appeared and I ended up crashing," I said. I smiled a small smile, content with the performance I just did. I was good. I should become an actress. Ok, I'll admit I was getting ahead of myself, but still, the doctor seemed to believe every word.

"You have an accent," Dr. Rivers noted. I had to hold in a, no duh, at that comment. "I haven't heard it before. Where are you from?"

"I am from Holland sir," I said trying to sound as sweet as I can. It was annoying how ignorant this man was. He never met a Dutch before? I mean really, us Dutch people are not that hard to come by, even in America, as I am guessing we're in due to everyone speaking English.

"Holland, huh? That far. Well, I never knew that Dr. Cullen was one to adopt foreigners. No offence Abby," Dr. Rivers said.

"It is ok," I said, my teeth clenched. I'll show him foreigner. Aaron squeezed my hand, a warning to relax.

"Ok, so Abby. Basically you have some broken ribs, so you might find breathing a little hard for a while. Whenever it starts to hurt you can take these pills," The doctor said showing me a bottle of pills.

"Uh, sir, don't doctors just give the prescription, and then we get it?" Aaron asked.

"Well, yes, but your new father picked it up before I got the prescription medicine already," Dr. Rivers said sounding annoyed. Me and Aaron held in our snickers. We noticed that someone was jealous of Carlisle. "So, is Carlisle and the rest of her family here?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, in fact they are waiting for you right now outside of your room. Carlisle arranged for you to have a private room so you won't be interrupted," Rivers said then mumbled, "Cause you need so much privacy in a hospital. What are you going to do? Have sex in this room?" I giggled to myself at this. My hearing was spectacular for a girl my age, or any age now that I think of it. Probably because of all my sneaking around in the concentration camps.

"Oh, by the way, we've noticed something, er, disturbing if you say. When you were in surgery, we noticed that all your ribs were very visible. Have you been eating lately?" Dr. Rivers asked.

"Er," I said pretending to seem reluctant.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor," All the more reason to hate him, "You can trust me."

"Um, I haven't eaten since I found out someone was going to adopt me," I said, "I never wanted to be adopted. I had to leave all my friends behind in the orphanage."

"When did you find out you were getting adopted?"

"Well I knew for sure that I was getting adopted about 4 months before I actually left. That was about when I started," I lied easily. He looked doubtful but I put on my most innocent of faces. He seemed to believe me.

"We need to weigh you, take your height, you know that type off stuff," the doctor said. I nodded and with help from Aaron, got up, wincing at the stabbing feeling under my chest.

The doctor took my height, 5 foot 3, and went to the scale part. He moved the big weight to 100 but was shocked when it fell to the side that said I weighed less then that. He moved it back to 50 and started moving the smaller weight. Soon, I heard him trying to suppress a gasp. He coughed roughly, hoping to cover it up. It did not work. I started to get nervous and started shifting my weight.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and said, " You weigh 65 pounds. Do you know ow much you should weigh?" I shook my head, "Anywhere between 120 to 140 pounds. I have never seen anyone this underweight before. You need to be fattened up, but I have no doubt that your new mother will do just that," He said, "Carlisle always speaks so highly of her."

I nodded and he told us that my 'family' will be coming in soon, and sure enough 8 figures came rushing in.

**Sorry for the long wait. A series of unfortunate events happened with me getting week after week of punishment. Sorry it's short as well but I thought you guys would rather have a shorter chapter right now then getting it in a few more weeks. So I hope you liked it and review!**


	12. Back With the Cullens

"Time to go to sleep!" Esme said. I had been sent to this home after the check-up. I kind of liked it. It was big and very comfortable. I had also been introduced to my room which looked amazing. I spent most of my time with Aaron, but I talked to the rest of the family to. I like talking to all of them. Emmett had the big brother quality that made him seem to me like a giant teddy bear. I also liked Rosalie. She was a lot nicer then she comes out to be. Edward and Bella were good to talk to about lots of things. Alice, was very outgoing. We had a shopping thing tomorrow. Esme and Carlisle are the parents I soon found out. Jasper tried to stay away from me for some reason but he still seemed nice.

"I don't want to." I said. I didn't like to sleep. Too many things happen when you're asleep. Not to mention my little 'problem'.

"What problem is that Abby?" Edward asked me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked. How else would he know what I just thought?

"Uh yea." he said.

"Well I'm not going to sleep," I said determined.

"It's past midnight. You have to go to bed," Esme said. It didn't look like she believed me. Well she'd learn.

"I'll go in my room but I won't sleep," I warned.

"But why? What's this problem?" Esme asked me. She looked me straight in the eye with a look that said I should answer and answer truthfully.

"Well," I began biting my lip.

"Come on, tell me," she said.

"It's just that, well when I'm asleep. Promise you won't think this is stupid?" I said.

"Of course not sweetie," Esme said.

"When I'm asleep, what ever I dream, um everyone else sees. (get it. When vamp she can put thoughts in other peoples head. Dreams are thoughts) I hate how that happens because if I have a bad dream, EVERYONE in a 10 mile radius sees it. I could normally control it when I'm awake, but never when I'm asleep. I don't want you all to see my dreams incase they're bad or embarrassing," I said.

"Don't worry. We won't mind even if you did show us." Esme said.

All of a sudden a wave of sleepiness came over me. My eyes drooped and I swayed violently to the side. Someone caught me and last thing I heard before falling asleep was, "Jasper! Don't put her to sleep in the kitchen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd Person Pov

Everyone was doing there own thing in the house when a vision over took them.

A girl about 9 with long brown hair walked down the street in a simple purple dress. Ahead of her was a boy who could only be her older brother.

"Abby! Hurry up! We got to get home before the Hanukkah party starts!" the boy scolded.

"Dan, slow down! The party doesn't start for an hour and a half," Abby said. Once more the Cullens were stunned to see that this adorable and happy little girl was their Abby.

"So we promised we'd be quicker!" Dan argued.

"So what?" Abby said nonchalantly. Dan stopped suddenly, waited until a blissfully unaware Abby walked in front of him.

All of a sudden he sprung and said, "Watch out little Abby! I'm coming after you!" He began chasing a delighted Abby who squealed in delight running away from her older brother.

The picture changed and Abby looked younger. She was in bed, a crib was next to her with an even younger girl in it. Esme and Rosalie looked at the baby girl longingly.

"Mama, Mama! Read us Thumbelina!" Abby begged.

"No the story scares Hana, and then you'll dream about it and we'll all be woken up by Hana's scream." Her mother scolded.

Abby pouted. The scene shivered and suddenly an Abby that looked much like our vampire one showed, only she had blue eyes and her hair was much to long. Yet she still had the pale beauty of a vampire, yet more human. She was in a beautiful dress. A tiara was placed delicately on her hair. Everyone knew at once this wasn't a memory but an actual dream. It started out happy, but it quickly turned. The scenery went from colorful pastels to black. Violin music was heard playing an overly happy melody. The Abby turned sharply and stared at another Abby, this one in a simple white dress and even shorter hair then the Abby we know's hair. She was sitting in a folding chair with a music stand in front of her. A violin was in her hands, she was the one playing.

"Stop playing!" Abby with the long hair said covering her ears.

"Why? You played this," The other Abby said ruthlessly.

"No, no I didn't," long haired Abby denied sinking to her knees.

"Yes you did. Don't lie to yourself. You were very happy when you got to be part of the orchestra. You knew she favored the women in the orchestra. You thought it would be fun." She said scathingly. (I'm assuming you know the spiteful one is short haired Abby)

"I thought it would be easier then moving the dead bodies!" Abby yelled. Everyone gasped except Aaron's who's eyes betrayed no emotion. "I Didn't ever want to do that again. There were so many. They were so cold, so white, so LIFELESS!" She said crying.

"You played that song when you're brother was chosen. The day before you became a vampire!"

"Jasper, do something!" Alice begged.

Jasper shut his eyes and concentrated on the Abby who was lying asleep upstairs. He sent as much Calm as he could and the scene faded.

The Cullens could do nothing but stare at each other shocked at what they witnessed. No 13 year old should go through all that. It was terrible.

Aaron went up to Abby's room and sat on the huge bed next to her. He stroked her short hair lightly as to not disturb her from her now peaceful sleep.

"Gosh Abby. Why didn't you tell me you were one of those people? The ones who carried the bodies away? They reserve that for the children. Didn't you say you could pass as a woman instead of a girl if you put your mind to it? Oy, you never seize to worry me." Aaron said.

Abby turned in her dreamless sleep. He stared at her face in wonder. She looked younger then her age in her sleep. Her short brown hair slightly fanned out from her head. There was no signs of her horrifying past on her face, except the bruises, but still.

Abby's POV

I woke up, and stretched a little. I felt well rested. Weird. I jumped a little when I saw the unfamiliar room I was in. The dark blue walls were perfectly painted, the slightly lighter shade of blue carpet looked very fuzzy. The white furniture looked very expensive and perfect. Then I remembered. This is my room, I thought to myself excitedly. I never had my own room. Before the camps I always shared a room with Hana.

"Your up!" Aaron said happily from the doorway.

"Uh yea. I woke up like 5 minutes ago." I answered.

"Thought I'd escort you to the kitchen. Knowing you, you'd get helplessly lost by yourself," Aaron said.

"I'm not that horrible with directions." I huffed.

"Speak English!" Alice said.

"Like you don't understand Yiddish." Aaron said in English. She rolled her eyes and I entered the grand kitchen. I gaped at what awaited me. There was a plate of bacon, pancakes, waffles, and scrambled eggs. My mouth watered at the sight. Esme stood by the counter staring intently at me, almost nervously. I ate everything slowly so I wouldn't throw up. Soon all that was left was the bacon.

"What's wrong with the bacon?" Esme asked me disappointed.

"Oh nothing!" I said, not wanting her to be upset. "It's just it's not Kosher, and it's from a pig. It's against my religion to eat anything from a pig."

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know. It won't happen again!" She apologized. My plate was gone from in front of me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. I only saw Alice, Esme, and Aaron. I haven't seen or heard anyone else.

"They're… out," Esme said cautiously.

I slouched and looked down sadly. "Is it because of what I dreamed last night?" I asked.

I felt a hand on my back. "No dear. They were just thirsty." I could tell she was lying. But I tried to ignore it.

I walked into the other room and gasped. A big flattish rectangle hung on the wall. "What is this?" I asked. Alice giggled and came over to me. This was why she stayed behind I was sure, as her face held her humor.

"Well Abby. This is a TV…"

**And the end! Sorry for the long wait. Blame my mom. I was punished from the computer from June to November due to my mom's unwillingness to understand humor. Wells, next chapter Abby learns about new technology. Please review! Or no update. :P**


	13. New Gadgets

**Hey! Just saying, Abby has very little memories of her vampire life. It's part of the guys power. And she knows about vampires (Aaron told her), just not there extra abilities. Except Alice, but yea. Please read and enjoy!**

"A T.V.? isn't this a bit big and er flat to be a T.V.? And what about a radio?" I asked.

Alice giggled. "Remember this is about 80 or so years later then you last remember. Technology has evolved. Now TV's are much bigger and," she giggled, "Flatter. And they do what the radio does except with pictures"

"Oh," I nodded, "What about the radio?"

"It's still here except now it only plays music. No shows or anything." Alice said.

"Ok," I said disappointed. It would have been good if at least one thing stayed the same from before. "What else has evolved?"

"Well you know telephones?" Alice said.

"Yea," I said, wondering where this was going.

"Well now they're chordless," Alice said picking up one of the house phones. I stared in wonder at it. Alice handed it to me and I held it moving it curiously. "And everyone also has cell phones," she said taking a small rectangle from somewhere. She pressed a button and the screen in the front illuminated. 8:30 AM showed on it along wit the background picture of a shopping bag.

"What does this cell phone do exactly?" I asked.

"The same as a regular phone. You can make calls to people. Plus it has an address book in it so all you have to do is press send on the person you want to call and it calls them!" Alice lectured.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Just like that. Plus you can also text." Alice said wisely.

"Text?" I giggled, "That's a funny word."

"Sure. Well basically texting is you basically write down what you want to say and send it to a person who could be anywhere in the world," Alice explained.

"Wouldn't it be faster to just call them?" I asked confused. This so called texting seemed useless.

"Well if you're sick or in a noisy place or even if you just don't want to talk to them, THEN texting is good. Our family isn't that big on texting. We prefer to call. Your right. It is faster. And more convenient for us." Alice said wisely.

"How do you," I paused thinking of the word she used, "text?"

Half an hour later, I knew how to text. It really was a pointless thing to know. I didn't get why people didn't just call each other. It's faster and you don't want to kill stupid word when the word you want isn't in there dictionary, wherever that dictionary was.

Alice had left to do god knows what and I was exploring the new gadgets in there living room. I turned on the T.V. I jumped as bright colors appeared on screen. The colors turned into pictures and music was playing from it. I looked at the screen. It seemed like someone was playing a game and they paused it.

Curiously I took what Alice had called a controller I think. I pressed a button and jumped as it unpaused. The person on the screen just stood there. I cautiously pushed this knob thing forward and the character moved too. I pressed a button and the player jumped. I continued to make the character walk around and jump over any obstacles in my way for a while.

Suddenly I heard the door open. I ignored it and continued playing. Big mistake.

"Who's playing my game?" Emmett growled. I dropped the controller immediately. "Abby! What are you doing playing _my_ game?" he said sounding really mad. I shrunk away from him, scared. He was very intimidating when he was angry with his huge muscles and tall demeanor.

Suddenly, out of no where, Aaron was in front of me, growling was heard.

"Please what can you do to me?" Emmett asked.

"I'm stronger then I look," Aaron said.

"Emmett stop edging him on! Your probably scaring Abby to death," Rosalie said walking around Aaron, who let her through, and sat on her knees next to me patting my back comfortingly. "Besides it's only a game," she added.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Emmett started ranting, "Just a game? JUST A GAME? This is only the newest, not even released for another month, Resident Evil 10! Do you remember how much trouble that went into getting it Rose, do you?"

"Uh, yea I was the whole reason you got it, thank you very much," Rosalie said pissed off. I think I know how she got it, I thought looking at her perfect body.

"Emmett calm down, look at what you did to the girl," Alice said appearing seemingly out of nowhere, Jasper next to her with his arm around her.

He looked at my form pushed as far from him as the room would allowed, sitting down, almost shaking. He looked guiltily at me. "I'm sorry for scaring you Abby." He said ashamed.

"It's ok," I said quietly. "And sorry for playing your game. Alice was showing all the things that weren't invented, you know before, and I was curious. All I did was run and jump in the game. I don't know how to do anything else, so I don't think I messed it up too badly."

"All you did was run and jump?" Emmett asked. I nodded. He grinned and laughed. He came towards me and gave me a huge bear hug. Rosalie rolled her eyes and moved to the couch. Aaron followed as soon as he figured I wasn't in danger.

"Where's everyone else?" Esme asked appearing.

"Carlisle went to work, and Edward and Bella wanted some private time," Emmett said wagging his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled. "You want to learn how to play? So you don't totally ruin my game next time you play?"

"If I must," I said, sighing as if I didn't want to. I went and sat on the floor in front of the couch, by the controller. He sat down next to me.

"Ok, so you press this button to kick, this to punch. Press down to duck. Those are the basic ones. Then there are combinations." Emmett began.

"He's like a little kid," Rose said fondly.

Aaron nodded. "Yea. So is Ari."

"But Abby is a kid," Rosalie reasoned.

"Am not! I'm 93 years old" I replied.

"Yea what ever. When you hit the century mark we'll talk," Rose said.

"What ever. I'm still older then Bella," I mumbled trying to get everything Emmett was saying.

"You missed a move," Jasper said when Emmett was done.

"Did not," Emmett argued.

"Yea, the triple axel punch kick combo," (doubt that's an actual move but it's the 10th generation of it.) Jasper said.

"I never heard of that move!" Emmett said.

"Well that explains why I always get a higher score then you." Jasper said smugly, "I'll teach it to you later Abby, when this big buffoon isn't home." I giggled.

"Hey, no fair! Tell me what it is Jasper!" Emmett wined.

"And give up my head spot? I think not," Jasper said indigently.

"Why aren't you worried about Abby beating you?" Aaron piped in curiously.

"No offence to you Abs, but you're human right now and there's no way a human is going to beat a vampire." Jasper said a little too confident.

"Speaking of which, when am I going to become a vampire again?" I asked Aaron. He stayed with the guy who made me human. Surely he'll know when it'll wear off.

"I don't know. The time varies if Brandon," Eyes glared at nothing in particular at the sound of the name of the vampire who did this to me. "didn't decide a certain day to take it off, which he didn't. I think the shortest time is three days and the longest is about 2 months. I don't think you'll be human much longer though. Perhaps a week or two," Aaron explained.

"How would you know?" Esme asked.

"There are signs. Like you see, she's paler then she used to be."

I looked down at my exposed arm along with everyone else. It was considerably paler then I remembered it being. "Is it going to," I paused wincing at the thought of it, "hurt a lot? When it happens?"

"Yea," Aaron said almost to soft for me to hear, "I heard it's worse then the actual transformation, except instead of feeling fire, you feel ice."

I heard everyone wince. "Ouch," Emmett said wrinkling his nose at the thought.

"Yea. I've heard it a few times over the years. It does not sound fun." Aaron agreed.

I noticed the pitying glares my way, so I quickly said, "Well off that topic and onto what's for lunch."

"Well we have a week or two to get meat on those bones," Esme said determined, "So we have a turkey and corn beef sandwich with macaroni and cheese."

"Is it-" I began.

"Kosher? Yes I went out and got some before." Esme finished. Wow, I thought, I'm going to eat way to much over here.


	14. You got some explaining to do!

Ok, so I have gotten no reviews for the last chapter and it's been out for a while. I have the next chapter almost done (surprisingly, since it usually takes longer) but I will not post it until I get some reviews! Hopefully the last chapter wasn't bad and that's why no one reviewed because that would be embarrassing. So review and the next chapter will come out soon! Oh and thanks for those of you who added this story to there alerts! i'm taking that as you like the story :P


	15. Cleaning Time is Family Time

**For those of you who are too lazy to look at the date published, it was written before Breaking Dawn came out, therefore Breaking Dawn is not acknowledged in this story.**

After dinner that night, Carlisle came home. I didn't actually notice until he came into the living room, kissing Esme hello.

"Hey Carlisle!" I said happily, until I saw the little white bag that was unmistakingly something from a pharmacy. "What's that?" I asked cautiously.

"You should take two of these every day. To help your body heal faster. We should of given it to you before, but I had other things on my mind." Carlisle said, taking out a pill bottle from the bag.

My eye's widened and I bolted towards the stairs, which was not the smartest of moves since I was in a house full of super speedy vampires. Carlisle was in front of me immediately.

"Now Abby, you need to take one now," Carlisle said.

"No," I argued.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked quietly. Edward appeared, nodded and suddenly his hand was clasped around my shoulder immobilizing me. I resorted to sucking my lips in refusing to take a pill.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way," Carlisle said calmly. I simply looked the other way my mouth clenched shut. I heard a sigh before my mouth was forced open and a pill was distributed there. The hand though stayed firmly over my lips so I couldn't spit it out.

"Mhmhmhmhmh." I said my words muffled from Carlisle's hand. When he wouldn't let go, I jumped up only to be suspended in the air since Edward still firmly had hold of my shoulder. It was a weird feeling being suspended in the air. I stomped back down angrily. "Mhm hmh mh, mhm hmh mhm, mhm hmh mh" I tried saying get off me three times, stomping on each word. I noticed the rest of the Cullens came in and were watching the show that was going on

"Abaigael Arella Harusberg!" I gasped slightly, he sounded so much like my father did when ever he was angry at me. I stopped obediently to listen to him. "Your acting like a baby. Just swallow it and we'll let go. No need to throw a tantrum," Carlisle said sternly, sounding so much like my father.

I was suddenly stricken with a streak of genius. I picked my legs up and sat Indian style in the air, thanks to Edward, crossed my arms stubbornly, and glared at Carlisle. You may be able to force the pill in my mouth, but you can't make me swallow it.

Edward laughed and said something to low for my ears. Whatever he said, it made everyone laugh, except Carlisle who just looked exasperated. "Just be warned, Abaigael that Edward and I have much more patience then you can possibly have."

"She might mot have a lot of patience, but she does have a hell of a lot of will power," Aaron said, "And she's cunning. Beware of any tricks she might pull."

I looked at him betrayed. You don't warn the enemy. Who's side is he on anyways? He just grinned at me, his perfect grin.

The battle had begun though. My will power verses Carlisle and Edward's patience. I gagged a few times from the taste of the pill dissolving on my tongue. I knew pills were suppose to be tasteless, but they always had this horrible taste to them when ever I tried taking them, which wasn't very often considering I was 11 before I entered the concentration camps, and of course I didn't get any in the camps.

So there we stood for a half hour, then an hour. Soon it was time for me to go to sleep, but I kept holding on. I suddenly had an idea. I thought to Carlisle in my best Carlisle like voice, which was quite easy since it was in my mind, 'She swallowed it, I can finally let go of her.' I felt his hand loosen.

"Don't fall for it Carlisle. She's using her talent," Edward said. I groaned as the hand tightened again.

"Come on Abby, it's almost midnight! Just swallow the stupid pill." Edward begged, "I have better things to do." I scoffed. Sure he does, I thought.

"See! Abby agrees with me that you don't have a life!" I heard Emmett say. My laugh was muffled.

"Hey! I do have a wife!" Edward defended. I nearly gagged at the under meaning in that.

"Stop before you scar her Edward," Bella said.

"I have an idea." Aaron said. He appeared behind Carlisle holding a plate with a knish on it. Was it?

"Yes Ari, mashed potatoes with a pinch of onion and cheese on the inside, Not to cold, not to hot. Do you want it?"

I looked away from it, but I accidentally swallowed. The hands left me and I began coughing uncontrollably. Carlisle pounded on my back lightly. I stopped coughing soon and Carlisle said, "Now that wasn't to hard was it?"

"Yes," I said breathlessly, recovering from my coughing fit. I grabbed the plate from Aaron and said cheerfully, "Just think, we get to go through this twice every day for one to two weeks!" I flipped my hair and turned and skipped, that's right skipped, to my room. I heard a groan behind me and I laughed lightly while I continued my trek to my room, knish in hand.

"Don't make a mess in your room, sweety!" Esme yelled to me.

"Kay Esme," I responded, as I opened my door, with some difficulty as the doors in this house were heavier then normal doors. I shut the door behind me and jumped on my bed, eating my knish happily.

"Oh no! They're coming!" Alice said.

"Who's coming?" I asked while eating breakfast the next morning.

"The Volturi," Alice said. I heard Edward growl loudly.

"The Volturi?" I questioned curiously, eating my cereal.

"They're sort of vampire royalty," Aaron explained to me. I nodded curiously.

"But Bella's a vampire now. We have no reason to fear them," Jasper said reasonably.

"Yes, but Abby," Alice said. Everyone who wasn't in the kitchen before appeared and I felt the eyes on me. I stopped eating and looked down embarrassed. "is a problem. Aro and Caius along with some others are coming. Marcus is going to stay in Italy to watch over back there."

"So we know they're not very serious about fighting us right now, even if Bella's human. If they were, Marcus wouldn't have stayed behind," Carlisle said wisely.

"Why am I a problem?" I asked.

"You're human. Humans aren't suppose to know about vampires," Alice said.

"But I'm only temporarily a human. I'm actually 93, and I'd like to believe I don't look that old," I said. I saw eyes roll at that last sentence.

"Yes, but they don't know what will happen. They don't actually know you and Aaron are here, therefore they haven't decided what to do when they find out. I'm totally blind until they get here." Alice said frustrated. I could tell she did not like to be blind.

"So am I screwed?" I asked.

"Not if he reads one of our minds. How long do we have?"

"They're coming tomorrow," Alice replied.

"Well I guess we should start preparing for our guests," Esme sighed before getting to work. "You all have to work too!" Everyone groaned.

"Do we have to?" Bella asked.

"Whats wrong with it?" I asked.

"When Esme says prepare for guest it means cleaning. And Esme likes for us to do it human speed," Edward said.

"So?" I questioned. It didn't seem that bad to me.

"It's so slow and it usually takes the whole day!" Emmett complained.

"Cleaning time is Family time," Esme said wisely.

"Carlisle doesn't have to clean!" Emmett whined.

"Well he has work and I suppose you want a roof over your heads," Esme said sternly before continuing, "Ok, so first we'll do the Living room." Groans were heard as we trooped into the incredible mess that was the living room. Video games, pillows, shoes, and several other things were littered on the floor. This was going to be a long day considering there is like 50 rooms in this house.

"You're telling me," Edward grumbled.

"Ok, lets get going," Esme said excited. "Alice your on wiping the furniture down in this room." Alice seemed put down by that, "And none of you can cheat because we have a human here who's speed you will constantly be compared to," She warned.

"Gee thanks Esme," I said embarrassed.

I started cleaning with everyone else, starting with the pillows. They were easy enough. I liked organizing things. I organized them in a pretty design, though I knew they weren't staying like that.

"Hey, doesn't Aaron need to go hunting?" I said suddenly stopping.

"Yes, but that'll wait until cleaning is done. Someone will need to go with him, seeing as this'll be the first time he drinks animal blood, instead of well human blood." Esme said. Aaron looked visibly nervous at the thought of it.

As he was near to me, I patted his back comfortingly saying, "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He looked doubtful.

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm starting the next one as soon as I'm down posting this chapter. Happy New Years everyone! Just think, school starts again soon. Ugh. Not looking forward to it. Well, remember review if you want an update! I feel kind of selfish for saying that buts oh wells. REVIEW! :D **


End file.
